


Where Joy and Tragedy Meet

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Heroes can be summoned in multiple classes and also from alternate timelines. One disguises the other and Archer Karna is summoned, but hiding the fact that she is from another timeline where one small change made all the difference. Will that Arjuna be summoned? And if he is, what will the consequences be? Karna/Arjuna, female Karna





	1. Chapter 1

_Class, Archer. True name, Karna._

_Nice to meet you._

* * *

 

The same Servant could be summoned under multiple classes.

Arjuna knew this and understood the logic behind it. Servants like himself were too much for a single classification to hold. Each facet of skill and notoriety could be summoned separately, limiting the power of the Servant to something that could be managed. Cu Chulainn was the best example of the phenomena, with his endless variations, yet hardly the only.

All the same, Arjuna had not expected to be confronted with two Karna’s at lunch.

Arjuna stopped dead as he entered the mess hall, just staring at the two of them. Identical, yet so very different. Lancer Karna was as he usually was, glittering gold on black, his cloak a living flame behind him. The other Karna, though, was similar yet strikingly different. The black jumpsuit was the same but over it was a golden breastplate, completely hiding his chest and going lower, offering protection to Karna’s vitals and legs. Arjuna frowned at the sight. He could not recall Karna wearing such armor, not once in his life.

“Arjuna!” Eaugh! Arjuna managed to control his start as someone very unmannerly spoke loudly behind him. “Umu! There’s a new Karna, have you seen?” He was only looking right at them wasn’t the answer obvious? “Why don’t you go say hello, umu?” Say hello?

“We are not friends, Nero,” Arjuna said frigidly and saw two white heads turn towards them, two pairs of blue eyes studying him. As they did Arjuna noticed another difference… Archer class Karna did not wear the same golden choker as his Lancer class. Instead he had beautiful red clothes wrapped around his throat, tied in a way that was both haphazard and appealing. “I feel no need to greet another aspect of my brother.” And he seemed to feel the same way, if the way Archer Karna’s eyes slid aside was any indication. But then they came back and Arjuna met blue eyes, not looking away. Karna was the first to look away, blue eyes shifting to a glass on a nearby table. Arjuna turned away, resolving to pay no attention to this ‘new’ Karna.

He had no idea how difficult that would prove to be.

* * *

 

_He is just how I remember him,_ Archer Karna thought as she watched Arjuna walk away. _And yet, he isn’t._ The man she knew could never turn away with such indifference, even if it was false. There were too many emotions between them, too many shared memories, for even feigned indifference to be conceivable. _Arjuna, please notice me._ The absurdity of that wish rooted her in place for moment. Yet for a moment longing filled her and Karna wanted nothing more than to be at Arjuna’s side –

Then a hand touched her shoulder and the moment was broken.

“Archer?” The other (male) Karna said. She blinked and turned her attention to him. It was odd to see someone who was so much the same, yet so very different. “Are you well?”

“I am well enough,” she assured him. “You still wish to show me around?” Karna nodded, his hair bobbing slightly with the motion. To Archer it was unreal, to see it like this rather than in a mirror.

“It would please me,” Karna murmured and Archer could see the interest in his eyes, the keen way he observed her. Ah… her other self was dangerous to her, she knew that, but Karna thought there was no point in avoiding it. If the truth came out, it came out. They were all supposed to be allies here after all.

Tasting the irony of that – Arjuna was many things but never an ally – Karna obediently followed her other self. He took her through the halls of Chaldea and introduced her to people, pointing out things of interest along they way. Archer paid as much attention as she was able. It was hard, though, as her mind kept going back to the conversation she’d had with her Master immediately after summoning.

_Oh, an Archer Karna! We already have a Lancer version of you! And you should know your brother has already been summoned._

_Brother?_

_Arjuna._

_Arjuna is my brother?_ Archer Karna rolled that thought around in her mind. She’d never known. She’d never known her birth family, not the slightest thing. She had died unknowing. _It is inconceivable and yet…_ Suddenly many things in her life had become explicable. Had Arjuna known? That might explain his unseemly haste in the aftermath of her defeat. _If he did know that is a great sin._ Karna reached up to rub a spot beneath her ribs. There was a phantom pain there, like the prick of a thorn. It never entirely went away.

Shaking away the sting, Karna paid attention as her other self showed her a wide window. Outside was a snowstorm and she gasped softly at the brutal beauty of it. Drifting closer, Archer Karna rested a hand on the glass. So thick yet still so cold, ah. _We are so high in the mountains._ Karna had been into the mountains before, several times in her life, when she was on campaign. Yet never this high.

“Archer.” Karna turned her head to meet piercing blue eyes in a face that was a mirror of her own. “You are not me.” Archer Karna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and gazing at her Lancer self calmly. “In all my life, I have never worn such armor, nor such bindings.” His eyes trailed down to her throat, the scarlet rags she had tied there. He couldn’t know but they matched the more elaborate ones beneath her armor. “And on closer examination I can tell that it is not my Kavacha and Kundala.” Yes, she hadn’t been born with that. Her father had adorned her with gold to satisfy her mother but what girl needed armor?

“Duryodhana gave this armor to me,” Karna said quietly, remembering when it had been gifted to her, to replace the armor she’d nearly beaten to pieces on the battlefield. And how she’d lost it… Archer Karna brushed aside that memory like an irritating gnat. “I admit, I already knew you are not me.” The bared chest made that perfectly clear. Her other self frowned as he gazed at her.

“You are hiding something.” She wasn’t surprised he had spotted that. Karna would have, in his place. “What is your secret?”

“I refuse to tell you,” Archer Karna returned calmly. “Secrets that are spoken rarely stay secrets.” And trusting others was not how she had succeeded in keeping her sex a secret all her life. Lancer Karna tilted his head slightly, examining her thoughtfully. She met his gaze with equal calm, a matching stare.

“I cannot compel you to trust me.” No. Although trust wasn’t exactly the issue, just the fact that everyone talked. “However, I would ask one thing of you.” What? “Please, consider placing your trust in our Master.” She was about to refuse but he was not done. “Some secrets are harmless but some are like poisoned thorns, closed up within the flesh but still festering, liable to erupt at the worst possible time. Which do you think yours is?” …!

“It…” Archer Karna started but then stopped, confronted by an unpalatable truth. “My secret may be a thorn,” she had to admit, meeting her other self’s eyes. “I… will consider placing my trust in our Master.” Although just the thought made her feel sick with dread. Lancer Karna nodded solemnly.

“That is all I ask. We may not be entirely the same person but I am confident you will do the right thing,” he said and Archer Karna felt that phantom pain again in her chest. Reaching up she rubbed absently on her breastplate, wishing she could touch the throbbing tissue. Although nothing was there, no arrowhead sticking out of her flesh. “Come, there is more to see.” Ah, yes. Archer Karna gladly took the distraction from thoughts of the past. Although they would come back.

She had serious things to think about.

* * *

 

_Foolish girl, to spurn the proper path of womanhood! You bring shame to us all! I curse you that you will hold no power against any man who knows of your sin!_

* * *

 

Karna sat nestled in one of the windows of Chaldea. Her whole body fit into the window and it was wide enough to be comfortable. From her perch she gazed out at the grand mountain valley, the soaring peaks. The snow had turned into only a few errant flakes, scattered by the breezes and the air was clear. Her view was commanding and she saw almost none of it.

_Is my secret too dangerous to be kept?_ Karna wondered. It was only her gender after all. And yet… _What became of Arjuna after I died?_ That thought was troubling her. Because while the revelation of her relationship with Arjuna had answered many questions, it had also opened many more. _Was he aware of it?_ It might explain Arjuna’s unseemly haste to marry her after Karna’s ignoble defeat. _What became of him after I died?_ That was what truly worried Karna. Arjuna had been… Karna hesitated, before facing the truth squarely. _He was obsessed with me._ It had gone beyond lust, into something much deeper. Could it be called love? That, Karna was not sure.

Then, to her faint surprise, someone tugged on her cloak.

“…?” Karna turned her head and saw a young girl gazing at her with bright green eyes. She had an odd scar on her cheek and her hair was a soft white that was similar to Karna’s own.

“I can tell you’re a mommy.” Karna abruptly felt breathless, pain shooting through her side. “Will you let me come back inside mommy? Please?”

“Come… back inside? What do you mean, child?” Karna asked, reaching up to rub beneath her breast. It felt like a thorn was lodged there. The girl looked at her with an odd combination of worldly knowledge and innocence.

“Back inside your belly,” she said before rested a hand on Karna’s stomach. It was perfectly flat, no sign of what had once been. Karna swallowed – the girl couldn’t know the pain she was touching – before giving her an understanding smile

“I’m afraid you cannot. It is already occupied,” Karna said and the girl gave him a questioning look. “There is a child there who will never be born.” That was not really the truth of course. Karna had been summoned at her prime, before that event had taken place. Yet, the truth was too complicated. “It is a sad thing,” Karna murmured. She’d never wanted to be a mother until the pregnancy happened but then instincts had seemed to rouse. Karna had just been feeling the child move when… a hand wrapped around her arm and Karna blinked, roused from her thoughts.

“Sad? Shouldn’t it be happy?” Karna stared and the girl explained. “Happy to be where it’s still nice and warm and safe? We just want to go back mommy. It’s all we want,” she said and the stare she gave Karna was full of a longing so intense, Karna thought it was another obsession. This child was some kind of lost soul, Karna was sure of it. And yet…

“What is your name, child?” Karna asked and got a reply. “Jack, you may be right. Perhaps it is a happy thing for her.” Horrible to think but with the new knowledge she had, that she and Arjuna were siblings… what would have happened if the child had been born? “But it is still sad for me. I will never hold her in my arms,” Karna said, more to herself than to Jack. But then she turned her attention back to the child. “You cannot come inside me, but would you like me to be your mother?” That was something she could offer gladly. The girl brightened before giving her a shy smile.

“Master used to make cookies with me. Would you like to make cookies mommy?” Jack asked and Karna assented, pulling herself out of the window. Hopefully someone in the kitchen would have a recipe for cookies. Karna knew well that baked goods were tricky. Her mother had kept a little book of hand-written recipes filled with festival sweets. They had made them together… smiling at the bitter-sweet memory, Karna gently took Jack’s hand and let the child lead her to the kitchen.

They would make cookies together and let the sweetness distract them from the pains of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Karna loved baking.

As a child, Karna had tried to run off with the boys but instead, had been forced to follow her mother around. Most of that had involved cleaning absolutely everything, which she had soon grown heartily sick of. By and large cooking was just another chore but baking had been a great exception. Baking meant there was going to be a festival, baking meant treats and most of all, baking meant special time with her mother. Time when Radha was not critiquing her cleaning or her sewing, time they could laugh and chat and be a mother and daughter…

_I was a terrible daughter,_ Karna thought with a wry quirk of her lips as she stirred together the next batch of dough. She was doing them in stages. Fortunately the gulab jamun were rather forgiving when it came to their soaking times.

“Let me do it this time mommy! Let me!” Karna laughed and surrendered the bowl to Jack, who began measuring out the dough and dropping it in the hot oil. She was not truly a child, which helped for this since her sizing was quite accurate. When Jack was done putting the balls in Karna gave her the spoon to stir.

“Three minutes precisely, when they are done move them to the other bowl,” Karna instructed. She had already prepared the syrup and it was staying nicely hot on a second burner. Karna quickly checked the temperature on it. Hot but not too hot, it was perfect. They wouldn’t have been soaked nearly long enough but she fished out a ball to check –

“What are you doing?” Arjuna’s voice was like a step back in time. Without thinking Karna turned around and moved towards him, lifting the ball of sticky syrup and cooked dough to his lips – “Karna!” Karna blinked as her husband backed away, an offended and shocked expression on his face.

“…Oh.” No, he was not her husband and a gesture that was welcome between lovers had been ill for him. Karna managed to contain her embarrassment and spoke calmly, as if the situation was completely normal. “My apologies. I only wanted you to try it. Although they have not been soaking long enough.” Jack was ignoring them, popping the next batch into the syrup.

“Then I will have one later,” Arjuna said with cold courtesy and Karna sighed internally before popping the sweet into her own mouth. Mmm, good, but the syrup had not yet penetrated. The texture of the dough and the cooking was perfect though, the oil was just the right temperature. “I came here for something else entirely.”

“Mmph?” Karna gave him a questioning look as she chewed. The Arjuna she’d known would have teased her about her lack of manners. This one merely stared at her like she was a fly on his shoe.

“I wish to speak to Emiya. Where is he?” Arjuna asked and Karna wondered why he wanted the other Archer. But this was a logical place to look so he deserved an answer.

“He is taking the day off and gone through a singularity.” Emiya wanted to replenish his stock of sewing supplies and also purchase many exotic spices. Karna would not mention that, though. It was not pertinent. “He should be back for supper. He said he was quite looking forward to trying my curry.” Karna knew how to cook for a crowd – oh, how she knew – and it had been a worthwhile trade to have the kitchen alone to cook with… oh. “Jack.” She admonished and Arjuna turned his head in surprise to see the unchildlike child had gotten quite close to him, dagger in hand and green eyes bright with malice.

“I can kill him for you mommy,” Jack said brightly and Arjuna’s bow materialized in his hands. Karna immediately shook her head.

“No. Master would not like that,” Karna said firmly and Jack pouted but stepped away. That was less reassuring then it might have been as she seemed to fade into the shadows. Karna kept her senses alert as she spoke to Arjuna. “The child likes to call me that although of course it is not so,” Karna said as smoothly as she could manage. Arjuna brushed it aside.

“She calls everyone she likes that.” Ah, really? That was a great relief. “I will seek out Emiya later then.” Arjuna gave her a short nod before leaving the kitchen. Karna watched him go with a feeling of melancholy sadness. So much the same yet so not…

Setting that side, Karna checked the gulab jamun. They would be soaking for hours but it was good to keep an eye on them. As they soaked she checked the progress of the curry. Great pots were on the stove, preparing enough for all of Chaldea. Making food for a huge group of people, ah, Karna knew that well. She’d hated it as a child but still absorbed the lessons and then dusted the knowledge off as a wife. The true princesses had not been required to soil their hands but Karna had been a lesser wife.

Mildly amused by the thought – Karna preferred cooking over sewing, which had seemed to be what her ‘betters’ had enjoyed – Karna used a spoon to try the curry. Hmm, was there enough salt? It would reduce for hours though and the salt would intensify. She would leave it for now.

“Let’s get started on the samosas,” Karna said to her young helper and Jack smiled brightly as she picked up a kitchen knife. “Not just yet. Let me show you how to cut an onion, there’s a special way.” And while Jack was already an expert at cutting meat, she would not know the best way to cut an onion.

After a bit of demonstration, though, Jack was an expert. They worked together, cutting the potatoes and onions. Karna let Jack stir the stuffing as she made the dough, humming quietly to herself as she worked on the homely task. Samosas were like baking, another thing Karna enjoyed.

It took a great deal of work but the end result was very pleasing. Karna and Jack were joined by several other Servants, who helped with the serving. It took a while but the curry, samosas and rice were all portioned out, with plenty of compliments. Finally able to rest, Karna took a big plate of the food and retired to a corner to enjoy it with Jack. They had a quiet meal together and were able to leave the dishes to someone else. That was a great relief. Karna had loathed those chores as a child.

Soon after that Karna parted naturally with Jack – the child wanted to play with Nursery Rhyme – and faced an unfortunate dilemma. That was how she would bathe. None of the rooms here came with individual bathrooms, instead all bathing was done communally in the onsen.

_Should I even bother?_ Karna wondered. When she’d been alive, bathing had been more of a problem. She’d gotten by with a bucket and water, most of the time. Whenever she could she’d snuck off to bathe privately and very, very quickly. As a Servant, though, she didn’t NEED to bathe. It would be better to simply not do it.

Finding comfort in that decision, Karna went to her rooms and settled in to bed. Before she did, though, she dispelled all her armor and clothing and gazing down at herself thoughtfully.

_I am truly beautiful._ There was no doubt of that. Her breasts were as lily white as the rest of her, with soft pink tips. They were also larger than most would believe, when freed from her armor and chest bindings. Karna gently cupped one, feeling the firm, heavy flesh. And adorning her breasts were beautiful traceries of gold, set with tiny ruby gems. It was similar to her male counterpart but more elaborate and extensive. Karna sighed softly as she looked at it. _No wonder my mother was so angry._ With her beauty, Karna could easily have married up and brought honor to the family. But instead, she had walked a different path…

Shaking her head at the thought, Karna closed her eyes and materialized a garment she had always worn in life, a simple white shift. Donning the soft garment she went to bed, settling under the covers. As she did, Karna hoped she wouldn’t dream. In particular, not about the past.

There were too many sorrows there. She wished to put them behind her.

* * *

 

_“It is such a beautiful day,” Karna murmured as she pushed open the patio doors. They led directly from her room to the gardens, something she very much enjoyed. “Ah!” A light breeze stirred her hair. It was waist length now, free and unbound. Karna just stood there for a moment, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the sight of the gardens in spring, the plants beginning to bloom. As she did she rested a hand on her belly. It was rounded with the child growing inside and to Karna’s delight, she felt a soft flutter. But she needed to brush her hair and properly dress. Turning away from the window Karna stepped back into the room._

_“…!” The tearing pain was sharp and unexpected. Karna stumbled forward before looking down at herself. Her astonished eyes saw the arrow that had pierced her from behind, the steely head emerging from beneath her breast. She took another faltering step before collapsing. As she lay dying on the floor, on that beautiful spring day, Karna could only feel terribly confused. She was not a warrior any longer. She was not a threat to anyone. So why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

* * *

 

Karna woke in the morning with a burning pain in her chest.

For a moment she imagined it was the arrow and curled tightly in on herself, as if that might somehow ease the sting. Then reality caught up with her and she knew she was in Chaldea, far from her time and place. Forcing herself to uncurl, Karna rolled onto her back and gazed at the ceiling. Her eyes did not truly see the tiles as she rested a hand on her chest, the spot the arrow had pierced.

“The curse of the brahmin,” Karna murmured, remembering. She had been recklessly demonstrating her skill in archery and accidentally killed the man’s prized bull. He’d accepted no apologies and Karna hadn’t the money to pay for such a bull, so the brahmin had cursed her to die as that bull had died, when she was helpless. Of course, he’d thought he had been cursing a feckless young warrior. And Karna had accepted his curse thinking it would surely come true in battle. For it to be fulfilled this way… Karna was sure the brahmin would have been horrified. “Yet, someone held the bow. Someone fired that arrow.” Karna was sure she knew the answer to _why_ now. But that still left _who._ “Ah.” Did it even matter? No, it didn’t, not to her at least. Although it had surely meant a great deal to Arjuna…

Feeling ill and still tired, Karna forced herself to leave the bed. Breakfast had no allure so instead, she went directly to the practice grounds. The feel of her Vijaya, the sacred bow, gave her peace as she fired arrow after arrow into the practice dummies. Soon the pain dulled to a tiny ache and Karna began to feel much better. Soon she became lost in her own mind, imagining that she was in a far away garden, firing into a makeshift target with a bow that was scarcely better than a toy. Soon her husband would be there and would likely hug her from behind before breathing in her ear –

“Is this how the Son of Surya handles his bow?!?” Gwah?! Karna started and almost released a wild shot. Fortunately she held back the arrow, turning her head in surprise to see Arjuna glaring at her? “What kind of madness is this?” Karna glanced back at the target and realized what had happened. Allowing her mind to drift to the past, she’d forgotten herself and started firing Vijaya like that silly little bow. Slowly and carefully, limiting her strength to what a child’s bow could handle. “Parashurama would have your head if he saw you misusing the bow he gifted you that way!” …Well actually, he would have her head for more than that…

“Arjuna, it is…” No, she couldn’t explain it. “I was lost in my thoughts, it is nothing,” Karna said before suddenly turning back to the target. Then she fired five shots in quick succession, with her full weight and skill, her passion for the art of war, behind them. They flew true and fast, hitting infinitely harder than her earlier arrows. “Does that please you, Arjuna?” Karna said, lowering her bow and meeting dark brown eyes. “Or would you like to demonstrate to me how a Pandavan handles his equipment?” That came out completely the wrong way, sweet and a little saucy. Fortunately Arjuna completely missed the flirtatious nature of the question.

“That is adequate. But be serious in your practice in the future,” Arjuna said sternly and Karna had to master the impulse to stick her tongue out at him. _You are the one who untrained me!_ But instead she simply accepted his criticism. It was fair, after all.

“I shall,” Karna murmured and went back to her practice, this time putting everything she had into it. As she did, she wondered what her tasks would be, in this alien place called Chaldea. Her Master had many, many Servants and hadn’t set her to anything yet but it would have to be soon. Karna felt a fire ignite in her breast at the thought, adding a lightness to her arrows.

It had been so long since she had fought. She wanted to fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since I cannot stop you, my wayward daughter, I will give you a gift. Your strength shall be greater than any man._

* * *

 

Karna felt dizzy with happiness as she walked into the practice yard.

She’d had her first mission and it had gone _wonderfully._ She had captured a flawless victory with her Vijaya. Her master had been impressed to find it was ‘single target’, whatever that meant, and exceedingly powerful. Karna had been favorably compared to Arjuna. The only minor blot on her happiness was that Arjuna had overheard that. There was going to be competition between them and it might become ugly. Well, she would cross that bridge when it materialized. Right now she was going to the practice yard –

“NO ONE WANTS TO WRESTLE!” Eh? “YOU FUCKING PUSSIES!” …Language! Karna wrinkled her nose before turning to see who was shouting. Ah, a Berserker, that explained it. He was a handsome man too, in a very different way than Arjuna. Tall and tawny, with wild, sandy blond hair. His chest was bare and he had scars across it that looked like claw marks. What really caught Karna’s attention, though, were his arms and hands. Strong arms and powerful hands, they looked fit to break necks and crush bones.

“I would like to wrestle with you,” Karna said, dematerializing her bow and her armor. That revealed her bindings. A red that matched the clothes on her neck, they were bound tightly to flatten her breasts. Along with her abilities, that seemed enough to hide her gender. The man, though, gave her a disgusted look.

“Archer! You think you have the strength to tangle with me?!” He put his hands together and stretched his arms, cracking his knuckles one by one. Karna almost laughed.

“My strength is EX,” she said serenely, reflecting on it. Her father had not approved of her course in life but had still given her this gift, at the time she needed it the most. Karna’s lack of strength compared to the men had been greatly hindering her. “This is a special boon I carry in the Archer class. Please, I would love to wrestle with you.” Karna had always loved wrestling with her brothers, something her mother had hated.

“Is that so?” The man grinned, a wide, toothy expression. “Then I’ll take you up on it, Archer! Let’s go!” Karna wondered what the rules were then decided there were no rules. That was fine, there hadn’t been with her brothers either.

The wrestling match that followed was invigorating. Karna revelled in it, the feeling of exerting her body to the fullest as she struggled to get the advantage over her opponent. It was not easy, his Berserker strength was amazing, but Karna’s was still slightly superior. Something he quickly noticed.

“You’re stronger than Grendel!” He said with a wide grin, sweat beading on his face as he tried to pin her. Karna didn’t allow it, flipping him on his back. “What is your name?” They hadn’t even introduced themselves, amusing.

“Karna. Who are you?” Karna asked, the effort showing in her voice. Even with her god’s given strength this was far from easy. His grin widened.

“Beowulf. HIYA!” Suddenly he was applying intense force. Karna met and equalled it before outmastering it. She felt the energy surging through her body, similar to mana burst, and she took Beowulf by surprise. Karna had him pinned and she was not going to let go. He struggled ferociously before suddenly laughing. “I yield, I yield!” Karna smiled and let him go, moving away. Beowulf sprang to his feet. “Best two of three!”

“Agreed,” Karna said instantly. Then they were on each other again and she enjoyed each moment.

This was so much fun!

* * *

 

Arjuna gripped his bow so tightly that any normal weapon would have creaked. Gandiva didn’t, because it was Gandiva, but that was the only reason.

_I hate him._ The loathing Arjuna felt surprised even him with the intensity and he struggled to throttle the emotion. _I should not hate him but I do._ Even more than Lancer Karna, Arjuna despised Archer Karna. Curiously, that made him try harder to contain it because he KNEW the emotion wasn’t right. Yet, it was very real, and there were so many reasons. _It is not my fault I have been summoned in this aspect!_ As an Archer, Arjuna’s weapon was Gandiva and his noble phantasm was Pashupata. He had no access to the other astras he’d held while alive so his attack was an area one, meant to mow down armies. And while that was wonderful when the faced an army it was distinctly inferior when they faced a single, powerful foe.

Karna’s weapon was ideally suited for that. The attack was a beautiful thing to behold… a single arrow that gathered golden light, the bow vibrating from the force of it, until it was unleashed with Karna’s god given strength behind it. The arrow blazed like a small piece of the sun as it impacted a SINGLE target and caused absolute devastation.

Arjuna wanted to kill him. It was not right and it was not just, but he wanted Archer Karna gone from his life. There was logic behind the desire… now that his Master had such a powerful single-target Archer it was likely Arjuna would be banished from the main party, relegated to tedious duties wiping out waves of lesser enemies. He would not say that was beneath him – it wasn’t – but Arjuna wanted to stand by their Master and see her eyes light up as his bow rained down destruction. Karna did not deserve to take his place.

So Arjuna was in a very foul mood when he stepped into the practice field to take out his anger on a few unassuming practice dummies. It got even worse when he happened to see what was happening in the Berserker area.

“HIYA!” Beowulf had found someone to spar with – wait, was that Karna?! Arjuna stood rooted in place as he watched his brother go flying. But Karna caught himself with nimble agility and was immediately back in the fray, grappling with Beowulf. His brother looked almost slender compared to the Berserker yet his strength was unrivaled. _Why is he wearing that?_ In addition to the black jumpsuit, Karna had crimson clothes tied tightly around his chest. They matched the ones on his throat… wait.

“That is Archer?” Arjuna muttered, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. Archers were not meant for melee combat, Emiya aside, and they showed that in their inferior strength. Yet his brother was taking on a Berserker bare handed? Arjuna knew he couldn’t do that. The thought ignited his anger again and his grip on Gandiva tightened. How dare his brother be good at everything?! (just like when they were alive)

Actually shaking with anger, Arjuna stalked away. As he did, he formulated a plan in his mind. A contest. He would engage Da Vinci with a suitable bribe to arrange an archery contest where Arjuna could demonstrate his skill to his Master… and suitably trounce Karna. He would not lose. He would not!

Arjuna hated that Archer too much to accept a loss to him.

* * *

 

_Karna was the greatest warrior in the world._

_She didn’t know that of course, nor did she accept it. But it was the truth. Her skills were greater than any other. Her bow rained down death in waves, yet could be as accurate as the prick of a needle. In single combat she was nearly invincible, moving with a grace that defied description. The strength of her arm was beyond compare, blessed by her father in the sky._

_So while Karna would never have called herself the greatest of warriors, she knew her might. And she did not hesitate to meet Arjuna in the battlefield. No, she welcomed the chance to eliminate him, the greatest of Duryodhana’s enemies. So Karna went to the battle with joy in her heart._

_Karna knew something was wrong as soon as she fired the first arrow. It flew true and straight, with all of her power and skill but then it seemed to… fade. There was no better word for it as the arrow simply vanished before her astonished eyes. At first she thought that Arjuna had some kind of new defense, some new astra. For some reason he was not using his own bow but closing in instead. A defense that required him not to use his bow? Very well, she would meet him in single combat._

_Karna knew things were horribly wrong when the battle was joined. Her chariot, which should have been her first line of defense, was quickly destroyed. It was like she had no defenses… then Arjuna was onto her and while Karna had all of her skill, it was like her strength was nothing. Then Arjuna shouted and it was all explained._

_“I will humble you woman!” Karna’s breath left her as the butt of Arjuna’s lance hit her in the belly. She rolled and came to her feet, refusing to run. She still had her pride as a warrior. But Karna knew she was doomed, as Radha’s curse nullified all of her strength. The blessing of Surya, the astras she had learned, the skills she commanded were all useless._

_Finally Arjuna had her on the ground beneath him and Karna fully expected to die. Instead of seeking her heart, though, his knife found the joints of her armor and Karna’s eyes widened as leather straps were sliced._

_“Arjuna, no!” Karna cried out as the golden armor was torn from her painfully, revealing her chest bindings. Arjuna cast the golden armor away. “What are you doing?”_

_“Revealing your shame.” No! Karna surged up but Arjuna slammed her head down, fetching her a painful blow. As Karna lay stunned he cut through the red bindings, the cloth parting and falling away. Her traitorous breasts popped out, grateful to be freed from their confines. Karna gasped in pain as Arjuna forced her to her feet, her arms locked behind her. “This is your champion!” Karna kept her face impassive with iron will as Arjuna displayed her half-naked body. But internally she wept. Soon rumors of her gender would be flying and her curse would be fully active, just as her foster mother had intended…_

_After displaying her, Arjuna bound her wrists and ankles. Karna should have been able to break the bindings – they were mere rope – but it seemed the fact that a man had put them on her was enough. She tugged but could not free herself as she was tossed into Arjuna’s chariot and carried away. As they went, Karna wondered what Arjuna meant to do with her. And how had he learned her secret? Karna’s mind kept going back to that. How?_

_How?_

_How?_

* * *

 

Author’s Note: These chapters are kind of short but I’m deeply engaged in the Da Vinci event but don’t want you to wait too long for updates.


	4. Chapter 4

_Karna knelt on the rocky ground, half-disrobed. Not content with removing her bindings, Arjuna had pulled away her black covering as well. Her breasts were fully revealed now, her skin pearly white and almost glowing under the setting sun, the glittering gold lines catching the final rays. Karna accepted the punishment stoically. There was some justice in disrobing her, after what they had done to Draupadi._

_Karna had had time to think on the way here. Finally she had discarded the question of how Arjuna knew her secret – she would probably never know – and turned her mind to the future. What would Arjuna do with her? Karna thought she would be ransomed back to Duryodhana, likely for great concessions. The thought made her feel sick because Karna knew that Duryodhana would do it, for the beautiful friendship they shared, but she was worthless now. Karna would much rather her dear friend abandon her to her fate than spend himself so uselessly._

_Of course he could not do that, though, so Karna would be ransomed back. What would become of her then? Karna feared she knew… an arranged marriage to salvage her ‘honor’. Likely to one of Duryodhana’s brothers. There were several she liked and some who either had multiple wives or were unmarried. And yet, that was never what Karna had wanted. Still, that was the point of the curse after all, to force her back on the path her feet had not tread…_

_“Karna.” Karna started, realizing her mind had been wandering and Arjuna was in front of her. His clothing was damp with sweat and stained with dirt, the white that was so difficult to clean. Karna vaguely wondered how the palace servants managed it. “You are my prize, won on the battlefield. You are mine to do with as I will.” Arjuna paused and stared at her, expecting a response. Karna just stared back, meeting his eyes fearlessly. It was so, and what of it? Arjuna finally breathed out heavily before continuing. “I have decided that you will be my wife.” …?!?_

_“You cannot!” Karna exclaimed, reeling at the thought of it. “I do not consent to this!” Arjuna abruptly seized her chin, fingers digging painfully into pale skin as she was dragged up. Karna gasped in pain, staring into dark, feverish eyes._

_“You are my prize to do with as I will,” he rebuked her and Karna stared, speechless._

_“I… am of too low caste for such a thing…” Speaking was painful and her voice was a bit distorted, with his grip on her face. And Karna did not believe what she was saying, she only knew it was something Arjuna would believe to be true. She had always refused to be limited by her caste. Arjuna snorted before dropping her and Karna grimaced as her knees hit the dirt painfully._

_“As if you would care about that. I have decided you will be my wife and as for why…” This time Arjuna seized her by the shoulders and Karna had no time to protest before she was pulled into a kiss. It was shockingly fervent and Karna felt a deep fear at the naked desire, the lust she felt from Arjuna. He pulled away before she could gather her wits and bite him._

_“I will never submit to you,” Karna told him bluntly, hoping that would deter him. But Arjuna only stared at her with that dark, feverish gaze. It made Karna afraid and deeply uneasy. This was… not right…_

_“We’ll see about that.”_

* * *

 

_The wedding was finished that very night._

_It was so abridged it barely qualified for a real wedding. Karna wanted to refuse to speak the vows – that would truly render it non-binding – but Arjuna seized her shoulder, fingers digging painfully into her skin._

_“Speak the vows or I will hunt down all of your foster-brothers, even your father and mother. They will all die, I swear it!” Karna believed Arjuna meant it and wondered how long this darkness had been hiding in his soul. But she unwillingly spoke the words, feeling pity for the poor priest. He was terribly uncomfortable with what he was doing yet could not stand against Arjuna._

_When the wedding was over Karna was dragged to Arjuna’s tent and her fear only increased._

_“Arjuna, don’t – “ Karna started but then stopped as he began to undress her, pulling away the plain sari she was wrapped in. “No!” Karna tried to hit him and it was not a ladylike slap. No, it was a proper punch and as she pulled away her clothing tore. Karna tried to bolt out of the tent but didn’t manage it as Arjuna grabbed her arm._

_The fight that followed was ugly. Karna did not have her strength but she was still trained and determined. She fought ferociously to defend her virtue and Arjuna fought just as hard to subdue her. Karna bloodied his nose but Arjuna managed to pin her to the bed, his hands around her throat. Karna struggled fruitlessly as her air was cut off. She couldn’t breathe… she couldn’t… breathe…_

_Karna almost lost consciousness but not quite and she regretted that as Arjuna let go of her neck and parted her legs. Karna felt fabric rustling before a burning pain as something fleshy forced itself inside of her. It was like being stabbed, but worse. Karna had taken wounds before, painful ones, but her enemy had never been on top of her like this, body heavy against hers. His breath against her throat, his body so hot, the pain that seemed to intensify with every push into her body. Karna closed her eyes and bit her lip, refusing to cry out, and hoped it would be over._

_It finally was, as Arjuna stiffened against her with a low groan. The heat of his release was scalding on her torn insides and Karna tasted blood as her teeth sank into her lip. She would not make a sound, she would not cry. Would not! Then Arjuna was leaving her body, moving off her and Karna wanted to sob in relief. But she kept her face impassive, the only sign of her distress the blood on her lower lip. As she lay there Karna felt Arjuna hesitate. Then he was leaving the tent. Karna vaguely knew she should take the opportunity to escape but she couldn’t move. Her whole body was a mass of pain._

_Then Arjuna was returning and Karna flinched as something cold and wet ran over her thighs. Opening her eyes since the first time this episode had begun, Karna looked down and saw that Arjuna was cleaning her? He had a bucket of water and rags. Karna examined his face and blinked as she realized that Arjuna was guilty. It was obvious from the pinched look on his face, the darkness in his eyes. He looked up and their eyes met._

_“I…” Arjuna started, then stopped. For a moment Karna thought he would apologize. Then he started again. “Don’t fight so much next time and it won’t be like this.” Karna swallowed, feeling sick. Next time? There would be a next time? Even as she thought that, though, Karna knew there would._

_He was her husband now, after all._

* * *

 

“An archery competition?” Da Vinci frowned, not sold on the idea at all. “Is this wise? Our Master would not be pleased if your rivalry with Karna came to blows.” Arjuna bent all of his persuasiveness on her.

“That is the point, to showcase our skills without dangerous levels of competition. And it should be for all of the Archers, not just myself and Karna.” Arjuna would have preferred just himself and Karna but he knew no one would allow that. This competition would have to welcome everyone. He was confident it would come down to himself and Karna in any case. “But it must be a challenge the equal of the one set at Draupadi’s swayamvara. We had to shoot a moving fish in the eye using only the reflection in a mirror to guide our aim.”

“I can’t picture how this worked. Can you explain it better?” Da Vinci asked and Arjuna did his best, finally resorting to drawing. That helped the genius grasp what he meant. “I see I see… hmm. But we can do so much better these days!” Da Vinci suddenly seemed to catch fire. “Multiple mirrors and with Chaldea’s computers… hmm…” She suddenly began scribbling on a piece of paper. The designs taking shape were beautiful but not understandable to Arjuna.

“Can I leave it with you?” Arjuna asked hopefully and Da Vinci gave a cheerful affirmative. Arjuna left with a lightness in his step, confident there would be a great challenge for the Archers of Chaldea in the offing.

He was moving quickly and turned a corner a bit abruptly, almost running into an unexpected figure.

“…!” Arjuna stopped himself in time but was still rather close to Archer Karna. Karna gazed at him with wide blue eyes, a peculiar look on his face before sitting a hand on Arjuna’s chest. He stiffened at the contact, then his eyes widened as Karna came even closer, invading his personal space. “Karna!” Arjuna snapped and Karna blinked before taking a step back. That was a great relief, he had been uncomfortably close.

“My apologies,” Karna murmured and Arjuna actually imagined he saw a flash of hurt in blue eyes. If so it was gone immediately, replaced with impassivity. “Forgive me, I must go…” Then Karna was slipping past him and Arjuna scowled after him, tempted to put an arrow in his back. Jack was there as well – Arjuna had no idea what Karna saw in that lost soul – and stopped in front of him.

“I know you hate mommy. I’ll kill you if you hurt her,” Jack the Ripper said, green eyes sparkling with malice. Arjuna almost corrected the gender but then didn’t bother as the child followed after Karna. Shaking his head, Arjuna continued on his way. It was a bit odd for Jack to be so completely set on a wrong gender identification. She usually called everyone she liked mommy, but referred to them by the right pronouns. Well, it was not his business.

Beating Karna in the archery contest was.


	5. Chapter 5

_For Karna, her new life at the palace was boring._

_The boredom came partly from her isolation. Arjuna had four wives – five now – but among them, Karna was an anomaly. The others were all princesses or high caste. She was the only puta-sutra, a mongrel unfit to even be around them. Then there were the concubines. They could come from lower castes and had been largely chosen for their beauty. Karna could have fitted among them but she was a wife and they greatly resented her for being above them, yet not. So socially, Karna was on a small island, isolated by the currents around her._

_The rest of her boredom came from the tasks she was set. All the women in the palace worked, but the work was determined by caste. The true princesses worked on sewing, mostly, some of it functional but most of it ornamental. The concubines worked in the kitchens and also cleaning, doing fairly light work. Karna was unfit to join the princesses and the woman in charge of the lower tasks seemed to find her objectionable, so Karna was sent to do hard cleaning, mostly scrubbing floors._

_Karna didn’t mind doing hard work. Being a warrior had often left her exhausted, with aching muscles. It was only boring and Karna meditated as she worked, finding calm and ease. When she was done her tasks it was usually quite late and Karna retired to her room. Then she would do proper exercises, keeping her body limber and strong in case their was a chance to escape._

_That was a faint hope though. As she exercised, Karna felt the hard edges of the choker fixed around her throat. It was silver, set with blue jewels and carried a scent like a summer storm. Indra had given it to his son and it chained her to the palace, making it impossible for Karna to leave. Karna had no idea if it could be removed but wanted to be ready just in case._

_It had been several months and Karna had seen nothing of Arjuna, but she had heard rumors. Duryodhana’s army had been briefly demoralized at the loss of their champion and the revelation of her gender, but they had quickly rallied in outrage at the news of Karna’s marriage. Karna was glad Arjuna’s actions had backfired on him. Although she didn’t think he had married her for tactical advantage…_

_It was a night like any other. Karna went back to her rooms, feeling deeply tired, and opened the door to see someone very unwelcome seated on a cushion._

_“Karna.” Arjuna rose from the cushion and, caught by surprise, Karna could not help but flinch back. She steadied herself and thought she caught a flash of hurt and guilt in Arjuna before it was concealed. “Come here.” Karna wanted to refuse but knew it was unwise. She reluctantly approached and stiffened in shock as Arjuna took a long step towards her before pulling her into a gentle embrace. “I have returned,” he murmured and Karna wondered if he was expecting her to be happy about that. Then Arjuna let her go. “How have you been settling in?”_

_“Well enough,” Karna said softly. She certainly wasn’t going to complain to Arjuna of all people. Arjuna gazed at her with dark eyes and seemed to be fumbling for something to say. He finally took her hands and then paused with a frown._

_“Your hands are still so rough. Shouldn’t they have softened by now?” Arjuna murmured, turning her hands over to display her palms. Karna understood what he meant, her calluses from weapons would have been fading, if she hadn’t been working so hard. “Haven’t you been using any creams?”_

_“I do not have any,” Karna said after a moment. Not that she had any desire to use them. Arjuna was frowning at her. “I have been cleaning.” Arjuna’s frown deepened._

_“What have you been doing?” he asked and Karna blinked before giving him the simple truth of how her days went. Arjuna seemed very displeased by her answer. “You are my wife, you should not be set to such tasks. And this room is much too small,” Arjuna glanced around distastefully and Karna frowned. “Also… I do not mean to be rude but… this place is so barren.” Karna stared at him and Arjuna seemed to fumble for a moment. “I… you have no books here, or games, or anything…” Ah._

_“Arjuna, I cannot leave the palace,” Karna said gently and Arjuna stared at her blankly before swallowing._

_“Oh… I… am sorry. I should have thought,” he muttered and Karna nodded. Without the ability to leave the palace, Karna could not buy anything, acquire any possessions at all. As his wife she did have the same credit with merchants as the other wives but Karna had no way to use it. “I will have to do something about that… do you read?” That was not an insulting question. It was not unusual for warriors and charioteers to be illiterate._

_“Yes, I enjoy it. I particularly enjoy poetry,” Karna said softly. She wasn’t sure why Arjuna seemed so concerned for her, aside from his guilt, but she would take the opportunity. “I would also like more cushions, if you do not mind?” Karna missed her cushions. She’d always loved them, the bright colors and piles that should could flop into and shape around her body._

_“I will gladly do that for you,” Arjuna said warmly. He gently clasped her hands then and Karna swallowed, apprehension flowing through her. “Karna, I…” Arjuna hesitated before pulling her close. Karna did not resist as she was pulled into a kiss. It was gentle though, gentle and warm and to Karna, very strange. Did Arjuna imagine there were feelings between them?_

_However, Karna had already decided not to fight this time. She went dutifully with him to the bed, a simple mattress on the ground. Karna shed her gown, letting it slip off her shoulders before reaching for the belt. She heard Arjuna’s soft intake of breath and glanced at him as she let the fabric slide off her body. Dark brown eyes met hers, full of need._

_“You are so beautiful,” Arjuna murmured as he reached for his own clothing. Karna looked away as she settled on the bed. This would not be pleasant but she would bear it. She closed her eyes as Arjuna settled on the bed beside her. Then a hand cupped her cheek, very warm. “Please, look at me.” Karna reluctantly opened her eyes and gazed into his face. Arjuna seemed… concerned for her? Then he was kissing her again and Karna tried to relax._

_For several long minutes, Arjuna favored her with slow kisses. Karna did not respond enthusiastically but she did not resist, just accepting the attentions. Then Arjuna released her lips to move down, gently cupping the fleshy mounds and tracing the gold with his fingers. Karna breathed slowly and blinked as wet heat and suction surrounded her nipple. Arjuna was sucking it? It gave her a feeling of gentle arousal. But that arousal had to compete with fear and Karna could feel Arjuna’s hardness against her belly. That was… terrifying…_

_Arjuna settled back and reached for something. A jar? Karna watched uncomprehendingly as Arjuna coated his hands with something, warming it between his palms. Then she shivered as he touched her sex, spreading the folds and gently pressing his fingers inside her._

_“What is that?” Karna asked breathily. The feel of those fingers inside her was not bad, particularly with that cream. Arjuna looked at her, his eyes dark._

_“It’s something for my wives. It’s very useful after childbirth,” he explained quietly and Karna blinked as she understood. Arjuna was realistic enough to know he could not arouse her but didn’t want her to be hurt again, so he was using this. It was… thoughtful…_

_When Arjuna went inside her it did hurt a little but it was a very minor pain. Karna soon adjusted to the sensation and felt that gentle flush of arousal again, as took her in a slow, steady rhythm. Everything about it was slower and gentler than the first time. It was not bad but Karna still just wanted it to be over._

_It took longer this time, or at least Karna thought it did, before Arjuna gasped and cried out. She felt his member pulse inside her, the sensation of his orgasm and Karna wondered if she would become pregnant. Karna wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She had never been inclined towards motherhood but had still regretted the lack of a child to continue her legacy… Arjuna’s hand cupped her cheek, recalling Karna from her thoughts. Gazing into his dark eyes, Karna thought she detected regret again, and guilt._

_“I…” Arjuna started but then stopped. “I’m glad you were sensible this time. It was much better.” Vaguely, Karna wondered if he would ever apologize for his actions. Likely not, he was a prince after all. Unable to think of a response, she simply nodded. “I will stay here tonight.” Karna was a touch surprised at that. She could attempt to kill him in his sleep… but Karna had no weapons and succeeding would be her own death sentence._

_“If you wish,” Karna murmured, aware the bed was rather small. To fit them both Arjuna spooned up behind her. It was not relaxing for Karna, feeling his body so close, and she found it hard to sleep. Memories of that horrible first time kept coming back. Karna closed her eyes and waited patiently until Arjuna’s breathing deepened in sleep. Then she carefully freed herself from his grip and stood, shivering as a bit of liquid ran down her thigh. Ignoring that, she fetched a very simple wrapping, dressing just enough to preserve modesty before leaving the room._

_Karna knew where she wanted to go. She often did this, when it was hard to sleep and memories were tormenting her. Walking up the steps, Karna went to the wall, hoping there would be no guards doing night rounds. Thankfully there wasn’t and Karna was able to relax and rest a hand on the battlement, looking at the grounds outside the palace. Venturing further along the wall, Karna was able to look inside and get a view of the courtyard, the gardens there. Smiling, she jumped easily onto the edge of the battlement and gazed outside again. The contrast between the tamed gardens and the wilderness around them was striking. The breeze played with her hair and Karna enjoyed the cold air on her skin. This was refreshing –_

_“KARNA!” Gwah?!? Karna was taken entirely by surprise when her wrist was seized and she was yanked off the wall and into warm arms. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry I knew it was wrong when I did it please don’t go please…” Eh? Karna blinked as she felt warm tears against her skin. Arjuna was holding her so tightly it was almost painful. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but please forgive me, please, please…” It took Karna a confused moment to understand. Arjuna thought she’d been about to throw herself off the palace wall. The thought was very foreign to her. And finally Arjuna was apologizing. But…_

_“Arjuna, before I even contemplate forgiving you I must know two things,” Karna said after a moment’s thought. “Have you ever done this to another woman?”_

_“No! No, I never… I just had to, to seal our marriage or they would never have let me… that was the only reason…” Karna could understand that. The problems started with her caste, but didn’t end there… tactically, this marriage made no sense. “It was like a madness came over me. I know you have no reason to believe me but I swear, I have never done this before.” Arjuna seemed on the verge of a breakdown._

_“I believe you,” Karna said softly, gently returning the embrace. “Arjuna, will you swear to me that you will never do such a thing again?”_

_“I swear it,” Arjuna pledged recklessly, to Karna’s amusement. He wasn’t thinking of the implications, that Karna could refuse to have sex with him at any time but… she wouldn’t use it against him that way. Not all the time, at least. “I swear, I will never touch a woman in such a way again.”_

_“Then I forgive you,” Karna murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. She would give anything if it was asked for sincerely and that included her forgiveness. “But if you ever break this vow to me, I will abjure you.” That would be unforgivable._

_“No, never, I swear. Just please, don’t leave me,” Arjuna murmured and Karna felt a light laugh bubble up. She gently pulled back so she could look into his face. He looked so absolutely miserable and Karna gently cupped his cheek._

_“Arjuna, you misunderstood. I just like the night breezes,” Karna said and Arjuna blinked at her, uncomprehending. “I would never kill myself. Please, do not worry.” That thought had never crossed her mind. Arjuna stared at her before taking a deep breath. Then he gave her a small smile._

_“If that’s the case, would you like to walk on the walls with me?” he asked, taking her hands. Karna nodded, feeling his hands in hers, so warm and rough with calluses._

_“I would not mind.” Karna was not remotely enthusiastic about her ‘marriage’ but she felt that by giving Arjuna her forgiveness and extracting an oath from him, she had to give him a chance. It was the charitable thing to do. Smiling to herself at the thought, Karna went with Arjuna and he pointed out some of the best places, the most notable views. Karna found that it was rather pleasant._

_Despite the terrible things that lay between them, she would give Arjuna a chance._

* * *

 

_In the present, Chaldeas._

Karna examined their Master’s room curiously. It was plain but comfortable, almost identical to other such rooms. The only interesting thing was the collection of dolls. They were stacked on a shelf and were very cute, cartoony representations of many of the Servants. Karna smiled as she saw the one that was Arjuna. It had a cute little frown on its chibi face.

Karna had been called here to talk with her Master. It was a method of bonding, getting to know each other. Karna was not that good at talking but she did her best.

“The things I like? I like it when things are peaceful. An odd desire for a warrior, I know,” Karna replied to her Master’s question. She hadn’t had that desire when she was young and ardent, ready to meet the challenges of combat. Age, marriage and pregnancy had given her that desire. “What I hate…” Karna had to stop for a moment, gazing at the floor. “I hate it when I am limited, held back from what I should be.” That was the one thing Karna could say she had always hated about Arjuna. She had adapted herself to it, accepted it, but that did not make the palace anything but a gilded cage. “Ah.” Karna shook her head at herself. It didn’t matter, the cage had already been placed by the curse.

“What do you want from the Grail?” Her Master asked and Karna froze. What did she want? What was her wish? Karna knew instantly and the thought made her breathless with pain. Her chest throbbed, that spot beneath her breast.

“I…” Karna looked into her Master’s face. The bright eyed curiosity, the youth and strength there. _Please consider trusting our Master._ Her other self’s words resonated through her mind. Karna knew he would not have recommended that if he did not think their Master was trustworthy. “Master, can I tell you a secret?” Karna asked, rubbing her chest. “You must promise not to share it with anyone else.” That was non-negotiable. Karna would share her secret with the rest of Chaldeas when… when her own Arjuna was summoned. Master looked bewildered but then nodded.

“I promise. What is it?” Karna sighed and did the obvious thing. She dispelled her armor and red bindings. “AH! KARNA! Wh-what are those?” …Heh. The way her Master was suddenly pointing at her chest was amusing.

“They are breasts, Master. I am a woman,” Karna said with more serenity then she felt as she looked down. The black covering hid her nipples but it was still quite close to obscene. The way her breasts had immediately sprung up did NOT help. “I am not the Karna you know, I am from another timeline.”

“Oh-oh… but why didn’t you say so?” Ritsuka said faintly and Karna sighed before explaining her history. The fact that she’d hidden her gender, the curse that made it vital that no one know. “Oh… but it’s not like we talk to our enemies!” Master had saw to the crux of the matter immediately. “We go into Singularities, there’s no contact.”

“That is true and the reason I could share my gender. But then I would be unable to spar with Beowulf, and I enjoy it,” Karna said and their Master looked startled at the thought. “Also… it is simply not pertinent. Here and now, I am a warrior.” That was how she had been summoned, not as a wife and… and… “As for my wish for the Grail… I want my child back.” Karna murmured, looking at the ground. “I know this is not a wish I can ever have.” Such a painful wish, full of regrets and sorrow. Her Master’s hand slipped around her wrist, interrupting Karna’s thoughts.

“What happened?” she asked softly and Karna could not bear the thought of explaining it all. Her marriage to Arjuna, her brother… the child they had conceived… and how she was sure she knew who was behind her murder…

“Perhaps later, when we have bonded further,” Karna said gently, pulling her wrist away. As she did she materialized her bindings and armor, taking her warrior aspect again. Her Master looked at her for a moment, her brown eyes intent. Then she nodded.

“It’s okay. But please Karna, anytime you need to talk, don’t be afraid to talk to me,” Ritsuka said and Karna nodded, a small smile crossing her lips.

“I shall.” And perhaps if her own Arjuna was summoned, their Master could straighten him out. Although even as she thought that, Karna felt a stab of uneasiness. She dearly wanted to see Arjuna again but what had become of him after she’d died? And she couldn’t explain her concerns to her Master without telling her the full story.

It was something to be concerned about.


	6. Chapter 6

“An Archery competition?” Karna could scarcely believe her ears. “Arjuna, that is wonderful,” she said warmly. Arjuna fixed her with a cold stare but Karna was undeterred. “I am pleased to see you being so inclusive.” Truly, that was remarkable, from the arrogant man she had known. Even well into their marriage, that aspect of Arjuna had never changed.

“What do you mean? We are all heroic spirits,” Arjuna said, irritated, and Karna almost laughed.

“As I was a hero in our many meetings?” she replied with gentle irony and was surprised at the flash of something very dark on Arjuna’s face. Was that… hatred? Frowning now, Karna continued. “You know the Archers in this place. Robin Hood, a self-admitted vigilante and saboteur. Emiya, who is a truly nameless hero. Ishtar who is… Ishtar…” Gilgamesh was here as well and his hostility was as remarkable as Ishtar’s efforts to bed him. “We are a remarkably diverse team!” No one could deny that. Arjuna grunted before turning away.

“I have informed you of the event. Prepare yourself,” he said shortly before striding away. Karna watched him go, feeling a deep sadness welling up in her breast. _Arjuna, please notice me._ Sighing, Karna turned away. The problem wasn’t Arjuna not noticing her, it was that he was noticing her the wrong way… should she reveal her secret to him? But this was not her Arjuna. They had no weight of sorrow and love between them.

Shrugging that thought away – Karna WOULD NOT use this Arjuna as a substitute for her own – Karna went to find Da Vinci. She wanted to see if the inventor would give her any insight into the challenge planned.

“You’re the first but not the last to come by I’m sure! …But I won’t give out any information, not even for a suitable bribe,” Da Vinci said cheerfully and Karna nodded. Yet, she still had more questions.

“Will we be given multiple attempts? Because if we are not, the first person to face the challenge will be at a terrible disadvantage,” Karna said, remembering Draupadi’s challenge. They wouldn’t have succeeded anyway but the first few archers to face it had been hopelessly behind. Da Vinci contemplated that for a moment.

“You know, you might be right, it’s rather unfair isn’t it? Two attempts perhaps, and not right after each other, so everyone gets to watch the others fail.” She was that certain they would? This would be a very interesting challenge. Karna felt a tingle of anticipation at the thought.

“Yes, that might be wise. I would not mind going first,” Karna said warmly. Da Vinci laughed.

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic! You know that Arjuna means to humiliate you, don’t you?” Karna could not help but smile at the thought. “Oh my, such an interesting smile, I would love to paint it! What are you thinking?”

“Only that if Arjuna thinks that failure can humiliate me, he is wrong,” Karna said serenely. She didn’t have to be perfect. She just had to be the very best she could be, with the tools she was given. “Perfection is a goal we should strive towards, learning from our failures.” Da Vinci looked at her with interest.

“You know, you’re very much like your Lancer self. Yet, there’s something subtly different,” she mused and Karna felt a moment of trepidation. Da Vinci’s artist’s eye might be a threat.

“The different classes may mean we were summoned in different stages of our life,” Karna offered smoothly before placing her hands together and bowing slightly. “But I have taken enough of your time. I very much look forward to this contest.” Karna left then, hoping her retreat was not too obvious for what it was. Fortunately she did not have much to do with Da Vinci in the course of her duties.

“Oi, there he is!” Eh? “Archer! Red Archer!” Red Archer was her name now? Well, Golden Archer was taken by Gilgamesh. Turning to look, Karna saw Robin Hood waving at her. Beside him was Emiya, his arms crossed. “Have you heard about this competition? Did Da Vinci give you anything?”

“Nothing much, no,” Karna said before smiling at the other Archer. She liked Robin Hood, quite a bit. “Would you like to practice together?” She would enjoy that.

“Ahhh… I don’t like to work that hard… keeping up with you is a drag…” Robin started, rubbing the back of his head. Emiya shook his head.

“You’ll be as lazy as Hektor at this rate. Come on, try to keep up,” Emiya said chidingly and Karna smiled. “Yes, we should all practice. I’m sure Da Vinci has something horrible in store for us. Come,” Emiya started away and Karna followed cheerfully while Robin followed reluctantly, muttering something about stupid Archers who used swords. Karna wanted to laugh at him but carefully held it back. What about an Archer who used their fists? Karna had no knife so when an enemy got into arms’ reach, that was her weapon of choice.

When they arrived in the practice yard Ishtar was already there, concentrating hard on hitting an incredibly tiny target… Karna blinked as he realized there was a picture on it? Who was that person with green hair? One glance at the other two and Karna knew they were thinking the same thing she was. Carefully avoiding the goddess, they settled on their own target. Soon they were practicing and gently heckling each other, to Karna’s pleasure. This reminded her of practicing as a student, the teasing that was kindly meant. Hmm, would they end it the same way? They had usually drunk beer and diced a bit. Could she convince Emiya and Robin to do that? Karna resolved to try.

It would be marvelous to feel such comradeship again.

* * *

 

_For Karna, Arjuna’s return heralded great changes._

_The first change was her rooms. Arjuna had apparently given someone an earful because Karna was moved to a much grander suite. Not just a single room any longer, she had an actual sitting area as well as a bedroom. And instead of being an interior room, Karna had a beautiful view of the gardens. She could even open the doors and walk right out into them._

_The other change was her wardrobe. Arjuna had apparently noticed the plain nature of her garments and requested new ones. The finest was a gown of scarlet cotton, so fine it threatened to catch on her rough hands. Karna wasn’t sure how she felt about it, mainly because the handmaiden helping her insisted on pinning it so her chest was visible. Apparently, Arjuna had ordered it. Showing off his prize? Perhaps, or perhaps he just thought the gold and gems were beautiful. If so, Karna could understand._

_Although Karna did not wear that all the time. It was much too fine, it would be reserved for evenings and special occasions. Instead she wore her plain clothes, the simple, off white draperies which did not show the dirt too badly. And that was good because her duties had not changed. In fact, the woman assigning them seemed to regard Karna with more malice than usual. Scrubbing floors was difficult enough, scrubbing stairs was even harder. That was Karna’s task for today as she carried her bucket of water to an out of the way place, one of the stairwells leading to the walls. The stairs were not that dirty and could probably have just been dusted but Karna did as she was ordered, kneeling on the hard stone and beginning to scrub. This would be a long, tedious day._

_As she worked, Karna reflected on the woman who gave her orders. Karna did not hate her, because she hated no one, and also understood her. A narrow minded woman, she had rarely left the palace in her life. She firmly believed that Karna was disgraceful – true enough – and also believed that Karna should be grateful to Arjuna for marrying her. After all, he was a prince, very far above her station. The fact that Karna was a captive here, married by force to an enemy of her king, mattered nothing to her._

_Karna could only shake her head at the ignorance and quietly pity the foolish woman. Putting the matter out of her mind – Karna was fairly sure her duties would change soon – she applied herself to the cleaning. As she did, Karna wondered if she should have rebelled against this. But what would be the point? Working with her hands was not beneath her and would she prefer to be treated as even more of a prisoner, confined to her room?_

_Karna made her way up the stairs, pausing on each for heavy scrubbing. By the time she was finished, her arms were aching and her hands felt numb. Pausing to shake everything out, Karna reflected on the fact that there was still another stairwell she was supposed to do. That was why she had been going up this one, she would go down the other._

_By the time she was done all of her tasks it was quite late and Karna was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed but Arjuna was again waiting for her. Karna didn’t want to deal with him but his warm embrace was surprisingly comforting._

_“You are so late again,” Arjuna murmured in her ear as Karna sighed softly and leaned against him. “Is this normal for you?”_

_“Yes… I am capable of so much…” Karna murmured. Her strength was superhuman and her endurance was great. Arjuna gently led her to… a pile of cushions? Oh, how beautiful, cushions in red, yellow and blue. And a tiny little tray of sweets? Karna’s mouth watered as she saw the gulab jamun. They were made frequently at the palace, and other sweets, but by the time Karna’s work was done they were all gone. She normally had some lentils and rice before going to bed. “Thank you so much,” Karna said warmly, turning her gaze to Arjuna’s face. He gave her a small, troubled smile and for almost the first time, Karna noticed how handsome he was._

_“Please, rest and have something to eat,” Arjuna invited and Karna settled onto the cushions before sampling the sweets. Oh they were so good, almost melting on her tongue and carrying the beautiful aroma and taste of rosewater._

_“Oh, they are so good, just like my mother made,” Karna murmured, savoring them. Arjuna settled in beside her and poured the both wine into small cups. Karna took a sip and blinked at the taste. Date wine, it was delicious._

_“Did you ever cook with her?” Arjuna asked and that took Karna’s mind to the fondest memories she had of her mother._

_“Mmm, only for feast days. Making the sweets was the best time,” Karna murmured, remembering all the preparations for a feast, and the cleanup after. That had been their job as women. “The only time I really enjoyed being with my mother. She tried so hard to tame me.” Karna had deeply resented it at the time. Now she knew it was just natural. “It drove her to distraction when I would slip away to run with the boys instead of tending to my chores.” Karna didn’t want to think of that though. She popped another sweet in her mouth. “But I loved baking with her. She was always in such a good mood on feast days, we could chat and laugh and feel close,” Karna said before reaching for the date wine again. Mmm, so nice. Arjuna chuckled softly and she looked at him, surprised._

_“Don’t talk while you’re eating, little barbarian,” he chided her gently and Karna blinked. “What was your father like?”_

_“Oh… father indulged me too much. Mother was often angry with him about that,” Karna said, remembering. “I loved him very much and followed him everywhere.” She had been much closer to her father than her mother. “By the time he realized I was serious and tried to stop me, it was too late.” Karna drank more of the wine, aware she might be drinking a bit too much. But it had been a hard day. Should she not indulge herself?_

_Arjuna gently plied her with questions and Karna let him. There was no harm in telling him about her life. The wine and long day quickly caught up with her, though, and Karna found herself slurring her words a little. So tired… Arjuna put an arm around her and Karna rested against him gratefully. He was so warm and comforting._

_“Let me put you to bed,” Arjuna murmured and Karna was too tired to disagree. Arjuna helped her to her feet and Karna realized how much the wine had affected her as a wave of dizziness hit her. Arjuna steadied her and helped her to her new bed, a much grander one with more pillows. Karna settled into the blankets with a sigh, already falling asleep. Lips gently touched her brow, a soft kiss and Karna remember… her father had kissed her like that. It was so comforting._

_Feeling warm and safe, she drifted into a deep slumber._

* * *

 

When they came back to Chaldeas, Karna was tipsy verging on drunk.

After the archery practice Karna had convinced Emiya, Robin and an errant Fergus to travel down a singularity with her in search of beer. They had found many fine brews and sampled all of them. They had danced and sung and generally had a great time. The only minor issue had been the way Fergus had tried to seduce Karna, not particularly caring about her gender. Karna had refused of course. Arjuna was the only man she wanted, despite everything. Although the thought of the surprise Fergus would have gotten if she’d caved in was amusing…

Robin and Fergus were both singing as they stumbled through the halls and Karna added her own voice although she knew she shouldn’t. Her singing voice was too high, sweet and dulcet. She sang in a key over Robin and Fergus, but harmonizing well with them, and heard Emiya sigh heavily, then chuckle. Oh, were they making too much of a racket? Perhaps they should stop –

“What is this hideous noise?!” …Hey! They weren’t that bad! Emiya’s chuckle turned into a laugh as a figure in white stepped out in front of them. “You will wake everyone!”

“You’re not sleeping,” Karna pointed out before placing a hand over her mouth and belching. Arjuna gazed at her like she was a worm beneath his feet but Karna wasn’t sure why. She’d put a hand over her mouth hadn’t she? “And it’s not that late.” It really wasn’t.

“It is still far too late for such behavior,” Arjuna said coldly and Karna wanted to… oh hell with it. She stuck her tongue out at him. “You are a disgrace!” A… disgrace?

Karna was suddenly struck by absolute hilarity. Laughter welled up and came out, a great belly laugh. _Arjuna is calling me a disgrace!_ It was insane, absurd, that such a disgraceful man would say such a thing to her. Absurd to the point of hilarity, that the man who had married his own sister could even utter the word! _Arjuna is calling me a disgrace!_ Karna laughed and laughed until tears were in her eyes even though she saw the rage, the naked hatred on Arjuna’s face and the way he aimed his bow at her – Emiya knocked aside the arrow with his blade, which hit the wall and gouged it – Robin Hood was shouting and Fergus was roaring – and Karna still laughed. _Arjuna is calling me a disgrace!_

Then their Master put a stop to it all.

“ARJUNA! By the power of my Command Seal, restrain yourself!” The command was sharp and fierce and Arjuna came to a stop, still glaring at her with naked fury and hate. Karna still laughed… until the growing silence penetrated her mind. Then her laughter tapered off into a few giggles and hiccups. “What is going on here?”

“Only a misunderstanding Master. It is not important,” Emiya said calmly, trying to diffuse things. Fergus, though, was more forthcoming.

“We were just heading back to our rooms when this stuck up prissy little prince decided to call us out. What’s your problem? Why do you hate fun?” Fergus said to Arjuna, who stared back malignantly. Karna couldn’t help but add her two cents.

“What happened to the prince who got drunk with his brothers and diced until the early morning before coming back to bed and having wild sex with his wife?” Karna asked and caught Emiya and Master giving her a strange look. Ooops, she shouldn’t have said that last part. “Have you forgotten how to have fun?” Maybe he had, after his wife and unborn child had been murdered. Karna sobered a bit, remembering the horrors of the war, all the lives lost. So many burdens had been placed on her husband’s shoulders…

“That’s enough, all of you. Go to bed. Arjuna, it’s late but we’ll discuss this tomorrow,” Ritsuka said firmly and Karna felt badly as she saw the look on Arjuna’s face, the sudden shame. It wasn’t his fault, really it wasn’t… Karna wanted to say something but then got distracted as an arm went around her waist.

“I’ll get you back safe and sound,” Fergus promised and Karna laughed as she pulled away.

“That’s fine, I can find my rooms myself.” And she was still not interested in any man but Arjuna. As they walked away, Karna felt a deep pang in her heart and wished, passionately, that her husband would come join her. But that could not be.

This Arjuna was not her husband and seemed to hate her. It was odd, but Karna would make do.


	7. Chapter 7

Arjuna stood stiffly in his Master’s room, aware that he had erred. Yet, he could not find it in him to regret it.

_Laughed at. I was laughed at._ That was an intolerable insult, deserving of death. Arjuna’s fingers itched at the thought and he longed to shoot an arrow through Karna’s throat. It would be incredibly satisfying. Yet, even as he stewed in his rage, something came back to Arjuna. Karna’s comments about his wife… it was a strange thing for his brother to say and far too accurate. Arjuna could vividly remember ending several feasts that way.

“Arjuna…” Ah. Arjuna focused out of his inner self to see his Master regarding him thoughtfully. Her expression was downcast and Arjuna immediately felt badly, that he was causing this distress for her. And yet… he could not help his anger. “Can you explain your actions to me?” …

“I was in my room reading a book when I heard an unholy racket,” Arjuna said shortly. “I came to investigate and saw my brother, inebriated, with his companions.” All of whom were unfit to associate with his brother. Did the man not have any pride? And the way Fergus had been eyeing Karna had been unwholesome. “I meant to put a stop to it.”

“By killing Karna?” His Master asked in a soft, disappointed tone that was more crushing than any loud recrimination.

“No, I… matters became out of hand.” Arjuna murmured, his anger dissipating under the weight of his Master’s disappointment. He had failed her. He had promised to keep the peace with his brother, as long as they were allies beneath this roof. “Karna should not have mocked me.” That was unforgivable.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to mock you,” she said and Arjuna wanted to retort but held it back. What did she think that laughter could have been? “Arjuna, please think about your brother for a moment. Would he deliberately mock you?” …No but… “Something you said just struck him as funny. Please, don’t take it so personally.”

“That Archer is different,” Arjuna said sharply and saw a very strange expression cross his Master’s face. “I am sorry Master. I know I must have forbearance but I – I cannot abide that Archer.” Infuriating, so infuriating. Even worse than Lancer.

“Arjuna… I… can’t betray a confidence given to me by another Servant. But you’re right, Archer is very different.” Eh? What did that mean? Arjuna looked at Ritsuka very hard and she seemed uncomfortable but still met his gaze evenly. “Please be patient with him. You’ll understand someday. In the meantime, I expect you to apologize to Karna.” …No! “And Karna will apologize to you and we’ll try to make this right, okay?” Arjuna wanted to refuse, he really did, but his Master was looking at him with wide and pleading eyes and he felt his resolve faltering. The fate of Humanity was more important than their feud, it really was.

“I promise to do my best,” Arjuna pledged and his Master nodded with a small sigh. Arjuna thought she was putting no faith in his promise and that hurt because he knew she was right to feel that way. Ah, his temper, he had to control his temper… bowing low to Ritsuka, Arjuna left the room, feeling like he was a disgrace. Why did Karna always make him feel this way?

Arjuna hated his own feelings as much as he hated his brother.

* * *

 

Karna felt deeply repentant as she was called to her Master’s room.

_I should not have laughed at him._ Karna knew, better than anyone, how touchy Arjuna could be. _I wish I could go back in time and change things._ A familiar and futile wish. Karna smiled sadly to herself. Did not everyone have that wish at times?

“Karna, I’m sorry. I know you meant no offense but you’ll need to apologize to Arjuna,” Ritsuka began and Karna nodded. Their Master seemed relieved at her ready acceptance. “There was something else though… can you tell me what you think about Arjuna?” That surprised her.

“What I… think about him?” Karna asked tentatively, not sure she understood the question. Their Master nodded.

“His personality, what he’s like. What do you think of him?” Ritsuka asked again and Karna hesitated. She knew Arjuna extremely well, likely much better than her Lancer version could. And yet, should she speak? “Please, don’t be afraid to tell me what you think.” Karna looked into her eyes and saw a deep worry, not about Karna but about Arjuna? That was what decided her and she began to speak.

“Arjuna is very much a product of his upbringing… he is a arrogant prince. He believes quite firmly in the righteousness of his birth, his place in life as a ruler,” Karna said slowly, worried that she was being too harsh. Yet, these things needed to be said. “He believes that our place in life is dictated by the gods and leaving it can only cause ill.” Ritsuka’s lips tightened and Karna felt she had to explain. “It was a very common belief in our time, Master. Please do not fault him for it.” Karna had suffered deeply for it but she still would not fault Arjuna. Ritsuka took a deep breath and nodded.

“I won’t. Please, continue,” she said and Karna did her best.

“Arjuna tries to be calm and composed at all times but beneath that, he is a very passionate man.” Ah, how well she knew that. Karna’s body tingled a little at the thought but then she resolutely put that aside. “His emotions are often overwhelming for him. In particular, his temper can be volatile.” It was interesting. Bhima was the one of the brothers noted for being volatile yet, Karna thought Arjuna’s temper was actually worse. He exploded less but when he did… “Arjuna’s pride in his skills is very important to him. Nothing matters more to him than achieving perfection in that area of his life.” Arjuna was not a perfectionist in all things but when it came to matters of war, he surely was.

“I see…” Karna’s words did not seem to be reassuring Ritsuka at all. Their Master looked down with a troubled air before squaring her shoulders and lifting her gaze to Karna again. “Karna, I’m going to be blunt. I’ve been thinking about returning Arjuna to the Throne of Heroes,” she said and Karna froze.

“Master, you must not!” Karna replied without thinking. Ritsuka just looked at her with troubled eyes. “Arjuna does not deserve that!” It had been done before, but only once that Karna had heard of. What had that Servants name been? Bluebeard? “He is a good man. He loved his children and his wives. He… he did his best to help me…” Oh no she shouldn’t be saying this should she? But Karna felt she had to understand!

“Karna? What do you mean?” Ritsuka asked and the whole story came out. Karna told her of her marriage, the rough way it had begun, her life at the palace as Arjuna’s wife. The many years they had been together, the loving side of him she had seen. The joy at the child she had conceived and the way it had ended… when Karna was done Ritsuka was staring at her with wide eyes. “You’re his sister!” Yes but…

“That does not matter to me,” Karna said, finding that it truly didn’t. It explained how she had died and Kunti’s attitude towards her, but other than that, she did not care. “All that matters to me is that I love him. Please Master, do not send him back.” The worst part was that if Ritsuka did send Arjuna back to the Throne, Karna would be the primary cause. Not her Lancer self but her, in particular. Ritsuka drew a deep breath, blinking rapidly.

“I don’t know what to say. I am literally speechless,” Ritsuka muttered and Karna restrained herself from pointing out that that was clearly not true. It was tempting but that would be rude. But that brought something to mind…

“Master, if my Arjuna is summoned you must call me immediately,” Karna said and Ritsuka blinked before looking at her fully again. “He will… I fear what became of him after I died. I… know who was behind it.” That was the truly horrible part. Ritsuka stared at her with questions in her eyes and Karna sighed before divulging the truth. “It was our mother. She could not bear the shame any longer, with a child on the way, so she informed Arjuna’s brothers. One of them held the bow.” Karna was certain of it. Ritsuka became even paler as she absorbed that. “And family is so important to Arjuna… I… fear what became of him.” Arjuna had been so delighted in their child, so fierce in his joy. Karna felt a stab of pain and rubbed her ribs, trying to ease the phantom ache.

“This is crazy. I don’t know what to think,” Ritsuka said shaking her head. Then she seemed to set it all aside and gazed at Karna firmly. “So you don’t want me to send him back?”

“No, I could not bear it,” Karna replied instantly and that seemed to satisfy Ritsuka. In fact, their Master seemed a bit relieved. Ah, she had not wanted to send Arjuna back, she’d just felt he was causing too many problems. “He is a good man, Master, despite his flaws.” And did they not all have flaws?

“Good, I won’t then. I… still have to think about the rest of it… but if your Arjuna is summoned I’ll let you know right away.” She pledged and Karna was satisfied by that. “You’ll apologize to Arjuna at lunch.” In front of everyone? Karna pitied Arjuna but understood it was part of the punishment.

“Yes Master,” Karna murmured before leaving. At the appointed time she went to the mess hall and received Arjuna’s stiff apology, returning it with a sincere apology of her own, followed by placing her hands together and bowing to him, as befitted his stature. Unfortunately it seemed that Arjuna thought she was mocking him again, from the way his lips tightened. Karna decided to vacate the mess hall. She didn’t really need lunch anyway. As she went to the practice yard, she sighed to herself.

Karna would never want Arjuna returned to the Throne of Heroes but did it have to be so hard?

* * *

 

_The next day._

It was lunchtime in Chaldeas. Servants didn’t need to eat but they enjoyed it so by and large, they chose to indulge. And they helped to keep Chaldeas fed by hunting and trading through singularities so really, why wouldn’t they?

Lancer Karna examined his food with mild surprise. It was a ‘beef dip’, which appeared to be a sandwich and a little jar of condiment? Karna dipped a finger in it and sampled it, finding it was a rich gravy. Ah, was he supposed to dip the sandwich in it? Yes, that made sense. Trying it, Karna found that the sandwich was rich but alien, tasty but strange. The ‘coleslaw’ that came with it was even odder, but enjoyable.

There was a loud laugh and Karna turned his head to see the flash of gold and white, his Archer self. Archer was settling in at a table with Beowulf, Kintoki and Iskander. That promised to be a very loud table. For a moment, Karna considered joining them – such comradeship was pleasant – but then let the impulse pass away. He was more interested in quiet and reflection at the moment.

As he ate, Karna’s eyes kept going back to Archer. In the many weeks the new Servant had been with them, Karna had been watching him, attempting to silently divine his secret. Mostly by tallying the differences between the two of them in his mind. It was painting a fascinating picture.

The first difference, of course, was the lack of Kavacha and Kundala. That meant his Archer self had not been born with it, but why? Why would Surya refuse to give his son the boon Kunti had begged of him? Karna had been mystified at first but gradually an idea had taken shape in his mind. On the surface, it was preposterous. Yet, once it had occurred to him, Karna looked for signs that it could be true… and found them.

Archer Karna never bathed. Not once had he been spotted in the onsen. That was really quite odd, given how cold Chaldeas was. No, Servants didn’t need to bathe, but the hot water was extremely pleasant in such a frigid environment. So why was his Archer self avoiding it? Also, Karna had carefully examined his Archer self’s wrists. They were strong, as one would expect from an Archer, yet also more delicate than his own. It was impossible to see Archer’s throat, with the bindings in the way, but Karna noted the way they completely concealed his throat. His own choker did not fully hide his neck.

_Could my other self be a woman?_ That was what his suspicions came down to and Karna thought it was more and more likely. Of course Surya would not gift a daughter with Kavacha and Kundala. Had he given her gold jewelry instead, something hidden beneath her breastplate? _If so, why is she hiding it?_ Was it simply the dishonor or was there more to it? And if he was correct, had Archer’s curses differed from his own? Had she still been slain by her brother?

All of those questions bothered him but in the end, they were not his business. What was his business was the sanctity of Chaldeas. So after lunch, Lancer Karna followed his Archer self and quietly accosted her before she could go on her mission.

“I believe I know your secret,” he said plainly and saw her stiffen, blue eyes gazing at him with an empty air. To Karna it carried a strange resignation. “I will say nothing. But have you confided in our Master?” That was what was important to him. Archer Karna blinked and a bit of life came back to her eyes.

“I have,” she said after a moment and Karna was satisfied.

“Thank you,” he said before letting her go and walking away. He felt curious eyes on his back, but Lancer Karna did not care.

His own curiosity was unimportant and his other self would likely satisfy it someday. The welfare of his Master and Chaldeas was all that truly mattered.

* * *

 

_Karna smiled to herself as she worked out the dough, preparing the morning flatbreads._

_In the palace, the cooking was an all day affair, beginning early in the morning with the preparing of the daily breads. It ended late at night, with the cleaning and dishwashing that would make it ready for the next day. Fortunately the same people did not handle those and Karna’s new routine was to help with the morning cooking. That was on Arjuna’s orders and he meant it so once the food was prepared, Karna could join him in the feast. That thought made Karna’s smile flatten for a moment._

_“I am a trophy,” she murmured beneath her breath, reaching up with a floury hand and accidentally smearing a bit across her forehead. “Ah.” It could not help but be so. Karna was not only beautiful but a symbol of victory over the Kauravas._

_“You should be honored, slut,” one of the older women sneered and Karna’s back stiffened. She had not thought anyone could overhear that. “Our Prince indulges you far too much.”_

_“Is that so,” Karna murmured softly, largely ignoring the woman as she continued her task. Hopefully she would go away. Unfortunately, that hope did not materialize._

_“He does! Picking cushions out for you himself, like a servant!” Perhaps Arjuna had enjoyed a day out shopping. Men could too, after all. “And now this! Arranging a bazaar just for you!” Wait, what? Karna’s attention snapped to the woman._

_“What are you saying?” Karna asked. “What is going on?” She had no idea. One of the younger concubines tried to object._

_“Oh Anuja if she doesn’t know the prince is trying to surprise her – “ She started but then the older woman talked over her._

_“That’s just it! He shows her ridiculous amounts of favor! Letting merchants onto the palace grounds just for her!” Ahhhhh. Because Karna couldn’t leave the palace, Arjuna was setting aside a day for merchants to come onto the grounds. She would be able to choose things herself. Of course, that would not just benefit Karna, all the concubines and wives would have a grand shopping day. Karna thought she knew why this woman was so upset. It would be a great time for the wives but not for those who were relegated to the kitchens, preparing what would likely be a great feast._

_“Stop being so sour about other’s good fortune,” Karna said serenely and saw the woman swell like a toad. “I am not the only one who will enjoy myself.”_

_“You - !” Karna was not expecting the woman to attempt to hit her. It was a rather sad attack, too, from someone who did not know how to throw a punch. Karna dropped her dough, vaguely realizing it would be ruined, and caught the woman’s wrist. She simply held it for a moment before giving what was, to her, a gentle squeeze. The woman’s face went white with pain._

_“You should be aware that my curse applies only to men. On other women, it has no effect,” Karna said softly. Her full god’s given strength was with her in this kitchen. Not that she would use it on such an unworthy target. She let go of the woman’s wrist, allowing her to retreat. “You may hone your tongue on me if you wish but do not think to attack me.” Incredibly foolish. There was silence for a moment before the woman spat back._

_“You will regret this!” Karna shook her head and returned to the cooking, thinking it an idle threat from one who had no true power. And even if it wasn’t, there was little she could do._

_Karna could only make the best of things._


	8. Chapter 8

_For Karna, the bazaar day was the happiest she had been since she had first come to the palace._

_Part of it was the pleasure of the other concubines. For them, having merchants come to the grounds of the palace was a rare treat. Normally if they wished to go shopping they had to walk to the town and unlike the wives, they could not take a horse. That made it a long, difficult endeavor and then they had to carry their purchases back. Today they could buy anything they like and simply carry it to their rooms._

_Mostly, though, it was the bazaar itself. Arjuna escorted her himself and Karna could easily detect resentful glances from the wives, except for Draupadi. She was being escorted by Bhima, who was her husband for this year and she seemed… melancholy? Karna wondered if she regretted the terms of her marriage. It seemed like an odd thing for such a fierce woman to accept._

_That, though, was not her concern and Karna had a wonderful time picking out draperies, jewelry and books of poetry. Although in truth, Karna would not have bought any jewelry – she had no use for it – but Arjuna insisted and picked out pieces for her to try on. They were gorgeous and despite her lack of desire for them, Karna saw no reason to refuse. She did try to refuse the hand creams Arjuna picked out for her, but on that he was firm._

_“I want you to apply them every night. There is no reason for you to have such rough hands,” Arjuna told her and Karna stifled a sigh before bowing her head. He was right, and that was what stung the most. Arjuna was trying to turn his captive wildcat into a house pet and sooner or later, he would succeed._

_As if to underscore that, Karna spotted a display from another merchant that truly interested her. She drifted towards the weapons spread over a table of fine cloth, displaying the martial glory. This merchant was selling everything! The tables held swords and knives while behind him were the fine spears, glittering in the light. They were all ordinary weapons, nothing like the golden spear Karna had once held, but she still itched to touch them. And the bows… beautiful bows were on display and she sighed over them. Nothing close to her Vijaya but still beautiful and she ached to hold them._

_“May I – ah!” Arjuna gripped her arm, not painfully but surprising her. He was frowning at her, his eyes dark._

_“This is not for you,” he said firmly and Karna’s pleasure in the day dissipated because of course he was right. She could not have any of this, a captive would not be given weapons… a wife would not be given weapons. And yet, she could not help but hope._

_“Not even a bow? Just for practice?” Karna asked, looking at the bows with pure longing. How she wanted them! “You could keep it for me,” she suggested with a bit of desperation. Arjuna firmly shook his head._

_“No, stop it,” he said firmly and Karna bit her lower lip, sensing the iron certainty in that reply. “You are a wife now, not a warrior.” Karna actually felt tears building in her eyes but firmly supressed them, taking deep, slow breaths. How painful it was, to have weapons right in front of her yet be unable to touch them! “Karna…” Arjuna gently cupped her cheek, moving her face so she had to look at him. His eyes were warm now, his expression compassionate. “Pick something out for me. Just a knife, something to remind me of you when I must go. Please?” He coaxed her. Karna blinked but then nodded._

_“I shall,” she said and as she turned back to the weapons, Karna felt a bit of pleasure. It quickly bloomed into joy as she was able to hold the knives, examine them and test their balance. Just handling the blades was a panacea on her soul and Karna went through them thoroughly, trying to select the absolute best. At first Karna thought she would select one of the plainer ones but she quickly realized they were all inferior. The merchant knew his audience here, knew he would be selling to warrior princes, with an eye to both quality and style. Karna moved to the jeweled and gilded weapons and finally selected a gorgeous dagger. The hilt had been sculpted into the shape of a lion’s head, then gilded, and the eyes were tiny rubies. The grip was fine wood and sat well in her palm but what truly decided her was the blade. Damascus steel, it was beautiful and the balance was perfect. When she dared test the edge on her thumb, she found it was razor sharp. “This one,” Karna murmured as she sighted down the blade. Perfect, perfect. “Yes, this one.” There was a warm chuckle beside her and Karna blinked, realizing she’d completely lost track of time. Had Arjuna been watching her the entire time? Feeling a touch of embarrassment, Karna turned to gaze into Arjuna’s face. He was smiling, a warm, open smile that made Karna feel warmed as well._

_“May I?” he asked and she gave him the blade. Arjuna tested the balance and the edge, just as she had, before smiling in pleasure. “This is a truly fine blade and I will wear it with honor. How much?” Arjuna asked the merchant and a not-entirely-outrageous figure was named. There was not much bargaining – they both knew the worth of the blade – and Arjuna put it on then and there. It looked wonderful, the gold and rubies glittering under the sun. “Thank you,” he said graciously and Karna felt a laugh welling up._

_“You should not thank me, you paid for it,” Karna teased Arjuna gently before chuckling softly. Arjuna laughed with her and Karna decided she liked the sound of his laugh, soft but warm with mirth._

_“Ah, you know what I mean. Would you like some ices?” Arjuna asked and Karna was diverted from the weapons. Ices? They had ices? To her absolute joy they did! Ah, someone was using some kind of magic to make this happen, they had to be. Karna did not care though, when she was crunching on a cone of cold ice, mixed with chopped up mango and mint, sweetened with honey and soured with lime. It was beautifully cold on a hot day and when Arjuna put an arm around her, Karna snuggled against him, enjoying the moment and her husband by her side. Warm lips caressed her cheek, planting a kiss on her skin and Karna smiled before turning her head and returning the gesture, favoring her husband with a gentle kiss. Arjuna was still against her in surprise, his eyes wide but then he smiled. The pure joy on his face made Karna feel warm inside. “Thank you,” he murmured and Karna shook her head with a smile._

_“It is nothing. I have had a great time today,” she said, knowing that it was not over. There would be a great feast to follow, drinking, dancing and songs. More drinking and gaming, dicing and chess, the kind of feasts she had shared with Duryodhana… Karna felt a sudden pang as she thought of her best friend. What was he doing? What were his plans to free her? Karna was sure he would try, likely sooner than later. Resolutely putting that aside, Karna settled more firmly against Arjuna and tasted her ices, closing her eyes and enjoying the flavors._

_The feast later was very grand and Karna did feel a touch badly for all the workers making this happen. But she still enjoyed it, the rich foods and the grand entertainment. Even as she did, though, Karna noticed some troubling undercurrents. She had pride of place by Arjuna’s side, something that her mother-in-law quite obviously hated. Karna did not much care about that – Kunti always treated her like a bad smell – but she was concerned about the other wives. Karna could easily catch the resentful glances sent her way, the quiet talk between them that she thought was likely about herself, the sudden, spiteful laughter. That was distressing but Karna’s true concern was, oddly enough, for Draupadi. She did not seem to be enjoying the feast at all, despite Bhima trying to cheer her up, and Karna wondered what had happened to the fierce young woman she remembered. Was she feeling well? Then Arjuna’s laugh distracted her and Karna’s attention went back to the conversation. As she did, though, Karna made a mental note._

_She had no idea if there was any way to reach out to Draupadi but she was the only wife who was not hostile and something seemed to be wrong. Perhaps Karna would try._

* * *

 

_If the order of events had been different, the outcome would have been different as well. Because for Karna, loving Arjuna came down to a single moment._

_Karna wasn’t very tired. It was late in the evening but she was reading poetry by candlelight. It might be bad for her eyes – she had avoided it in the past for just that reason – but what did it matter now if she became a bit myopic? And the poem was very good. It was a beautiful love sonnet, written by someone with great talent and Karna sighed a bit in places. Ah, whatever woman had received this had been lucky indeed…_

_Then the door to her rooms opened with a clatter and Karna looked up in surprise as Arjuna stumbled in._

_“Arjuna?” Karna was truly surprised to see him. She had not been taken to the feast tonight, Arjuna had taken Ulupi with him. Karna could still have gone but she’d elected to have a quiet meal in her quarters instead. She quickly dropped her book and went to his side, catching Arjuna as he wavered. As she did the scent of alcohol hit her. Arjuna was very drunk but why was he here?_

_“Karna,” Arjuna sighed her name and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Karna enjoyed it, feeling a stir of desire, but she still didn’t understand. What was Arjuna doing here?_

_“Arjuna, why – “ Karna tried to ask as soon as they came up for air but Arjuna would have none of it. He’d found his balance enough to pull her towards the bedroom, kissing her along the way. Karna gave up on understanding – she would ask him tomorrow – and went with Arjuna instead._

_Even dead drunk, Arjuna was skillful, and far less restrained. Karna gasped as he tossed her onto the bed before kneeling between her thighs. Her eyes went wide as Arjuna pulled away her dress just enough to expose her thighs and sex. What was he…? Karna gasped as he kissed her thighs. Then his tongue was tickling her in a far more intimate place and Karna gasped again. Did he intend to…?_

_He did. Karna shuddered as Arjuna played with her sex. His tongue swept through her folds before he found her nub and gently sucked. Karna felt a rush of desire and her hands caught in the blankets, a moan leaving her throat. No one had ever done this for her and it felt so good, so incredibly good. Then a finger slipped into her passage and Karna gasped, feeling her sex flex around that delicious intrusion. Oh, it was incredible!_

_Karna had never dreamed she could be aroused so quickly and effortlessly but it did not take long at all before she cried out, her insides quivering and undulating around Arjuna’s digit. Karna was left breathless and gasping as Arjuna pulled away from her sex, licking her fluid from his lips. He moved up her body and Karna felt the rustle of fabric against fabric as Arjuna settled against her. His eyes were full of burning heat and when he kissed her, the passion took her breath away._

_Arjuna adjusted his clothing and in the briefest of moments, he slid inside her. Arjuna was large and his cock caressed the inside of her walls, filling ever inch of her. There was no time for her to adjust, no tender kisses or whispers in her ear. Instead, Arjuna took her in a fast rhythm, making Karna gasp. She had never felt anything like this from him before but Karna realized that she enjoyed it, this quick and crazy coupling._

_“Arjuna… oh…” Karna reached down and grasped his buttocks, mutely urging him onwards. Arjuna needed no encouragement, pulling her into another burning hot kiss even as he ground into her, claiming her from the inside out._

_This kind of pace could not be sustained for long, nor did it need to be. Karna found herself coming to a peak quickly and embraced it, even as she embraced her husband. Every thrust brought her a little bit closer and then one particularly juicy push, filling her to the brim and hitting something insider her, took Karna over the edge. She cried out, her nails digging into Arjuna’s cloth covered shoulders, pressing hard on the fabric and leaving little welts on the skin. The moment became even better as Arjuna gasped and made a few quick, erratic thrusts before stiffening against her with a moan. Karna felt the heat within her – so much better than the first time – and shuddered in the aftermath of her orgasm. Then Arjuna collapsed against her, spent and exhausted, and Karna held him close._

_They remained that way for a time, just gasping and holding each other. But then Arjuna slipped out of her body before flopping onto the bed by Karna’s side. He was still fully clothed, aside from his pants, and to Karna it was oddly adorable. His eyes were closed and Karna wondered if he was already asleep. She reached out to gently touch his cheek and his eyelids fluttered as she touched him, opening to stare at her with a warm gaze._

_“Karna,” Arjuna sighed, turning his head to gently kiss her fingers. Karna blushed a little at the gesture. “Please love me.” …?_

_“We just did,” Karna said, surprised. Surely Arjuna didn’t want more? Arjuna shook his head._

_“No, love me, take me into your heart,” he said huskily and Karna blinked. “This feeling I have for you, it fills my heart like a flame. Every time I see you, every time I hold you, it burns a little brighter. I want to hold you, I want to love you, I want to adore you. Please Karna, feel the same way about me. Adore me as I adore you…” his eyelids were drooping and Karna watched, speechless, as Arjuna fell into a drunken slumber._

_Arjuna wanted her love? Karna felt deeply shocked as she stared at his sleeping face. Karna had thought that Arjuna was only taken with her beauty and her status as a war prize. Love? Adoration? His words hand rung with complete truth. Despite that, Karna was tempted to refuse him. Love was not something she could simply summon out of her heart, not an object like alms. And yet… and yet…_

_“If this is what you truly wish of me, then I will answer,” Karna said softly, gently stroking Arjuna’s cheek again. This time he did not stir. “I will love you.” Karna gently kissed his cheek, feeling a deep resolve. She would love Arjuna. Although… “But first, I will disrobe you.” While this was strangely cute, Arjuna would not be happy to find himself like this in the morning. And Karna’s great strength made it easy enough to strip him. Arjuna woke up a little several times, mumbling complaints, but Karna ignored it before finishing and tucking him into bed. Her own clothing quickly followed and Karna settled into bed beside her husband. As she did, Karna wondered what it all meant. Why did Arjuna want her love so much? Why did he feel for her so strongly?_

_Why?_

* * *

 

In a green, grassy field that existed only within Singularity, in an isolated moment of time.

 _To think that loving Arjuna came down to that one moment,_ Karna mused to herself as she watched Arjuna. He was wearing that beautiful violet shirt that displayed his arms, with the bands of gold. Ah, it looked gorgeous on him. Karna vastly preferred it to his white garb which she felt was too formal. _Freely given and freely taken._ No heroic deeds, no great swayamvara. Just a request and her answer. _Yet, that is fitting._ It suited her nature.

They were waiting for the archery tournament to begin. Karna felt a tingle of anticipation as she watched Da Vinci at work, setting up the target. What would it involve? Optical illusions? Mirrors? She simply could not wait!

It involved all of those and Karna was allowed to go first. Stepping to the line drawn in the dirt, Karna curiously regarded what was before her. The sky was cloudless and blue, the sun was bright, and it glittered off the mirrors and orbs that were set before them. They were floating before her in a restless, shifting pattern. Really, they were very beautiful, particularly the orbs. Those reminded Karna of soap bubbles, filled with rainbows in the brilliant sun.

“The goal is to hit as many of the orbs as you can!” Da Vinci called and Karna glanced over to see she was manning some kind of controls. “Each of you will have three chances, but not at the same time! Go once, everyone else goes, and you can go again!” Would she need three chances? Perhaps she would, this looked very difficult. “Your arrows will reflect off the mirrors!”

“This is an incredible challenge,” Karna remarked, gazing intently at the orbs and mirrors. She would have to ricochet her arrow off the mirrors to hit as many orbs as possible. One, near the end, was clearly meant to be the grand finale. From the way the orbs were arranged, it was definitely possible to hit all of them but it would require a perfect shot. “…” Karna lifted her bow, aiming for one of the mirrors. This was not going to work, she knew it, but it would be the start to understanding the challenge they faced.

Her arrow flew true and straight and hit the mirror before ricocheting. Karna watched the flow of the arrow intently and immediately noticed an oddity. Had it picked up speed? That didn’t stop it from hitting the next mirror but then it picked up _more_ speed and the trajectory began to defect. It hit the next orb but not squarely, passing through and hitting another mirror. This one… slowed the arrow? The path of her arrow was all off now and it spent itself uselessly in the air before falling to the ground.

“A poor shot.” Karna hardly cared about Arjuna’s words or his slightly smug tone. She was too fascinated. “Step aside.” Huh? Oh, yes… Karna stepped aside and let Arjuna take his shot. As he did, his face smoothed out in perfect concentration and Karna was tempted to stare at him, not the arrow. But the challenge was so intriguing and soon her attention was riveted to Arjuna’s bow.

It was a better shot than her own, but only slightly. Karna watched with fascination as Arjuna’s arrow got to a mirror more than hers… that one seemed to have a very odd angle to it because the arrow went wild at that point. Karna could see how the arrow would have to hit though, to make the next orb. Yes. Yes, she could do this! Karna heard Arjuna grunt and blinked, looking at him. He was staring at the orbs, clearly displeased by his performance.

“You did very well for only seeing me shoot before you,” Karna said encouragingly but Arjuna simply turned away. Then Robin Hood was taking his place, complaining the whole time about stupid, pointless competitions. Emiya interrupted him by saying he just thought he would lose and Karna smiled at the banter.

Robin Hood’s shot was a throw-away from someone who wasn’t taking things seriously, but Emiya’s attempt gave Karna more valuable information. He was very careful in the strength with which he released the arrow and Karna felt a tingle down her spine. Yes, that was the key, the strength of the initial shot. The way the mirrors speeded or slowed the arrows meant that had to be absolutely perfect for success.

When Karna’s time came again she simply closed her eyes, finding her internal balance, seeking a meditative trance. She found it, slipping into a place of perfect peace. As she did, though, an impulse came to her and Karna dispelled her Vijaya. Smiling, she summoned another bow, one very dear to her heart. For just a moment, Karna looked at the bow in her hand. A beautiful little toy, well made but built with a young boy in mind. Suitable for hunting at best, it was not the weapon of a warrior yet it fit well in her hands. Karna lifted the bow and sighted, pulling back the arrow _just so_ before letting go.

Her arrow flew true and straight but slowly. A shot unsuitable for battle but it hit the first mirror and gained speed. It hit the second mirror just right and gained more speed before slowing on the next. Karna held her breath as it hit the trickiest mirror and her eyes widened in delight as it hit just so! The next orb shattered, hit straight on and continued. The next two mirrors deflected it to perfection and the final orb exploded in a shower of flashy sparks.

“Beautiful, beautiful,” Karna murmured as there was a sudden cheer. Hands slapped her on the back and Karna smiled as she looked into the face of a smiling Robin Hood. Emiya was giving his congratulations as well and Karna laughed as she moved away from the line, fully expecting Arjuna to take her place.

Then he surprised her.

“I yield. I cannot match that shot,” Arjuna said and Karna blinked as she heard bitter resignation in his voice. It was… not right… a terribly sad thing to hear from him. Moved by impulse, Karna moved swiftly and caught his shoulder.

“Arjuna, no, please,” Karna pleaded impulsively as Arjuna looked at her in astonishment and affront. “Don’t give up! If I can do it, you can as well. Please, please show me your skill,” Karna said, aware her voice was too low and husky, too intimate. But she could not help it as she gazed into dark eyes. “Show me how a Pandavan handles his bow.” Karna knew Arjuna could do it. He just had to try. Arjuna stared at her like he had never seen her before, before nodding slowly.

“I shall,” Arjuna said and Karna let go, stepping back to let him take his place at the line. Arjuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imitating her and trying to find peace. Karna watched him hopefully as his face smoothed and he lifted his bow. Arjuna could do this. She knew he could!

Karna was right. Arjuna’s arrow flew slowly, just as hers had, and followed the same path. Karna felt a deep, fierce joy as the arrow hit the final orb, which erupted in more sparks. There was another cheer from the watchers and Karna impulsively hugged her husband before gently kissing his cheek. Arjuna pulled away from her, staring in shock and Karna knew she really shouldn’t have done that. Yet, she could not bring herself to care, as she met his eyes again.

“I knew you could do it. You are the greatest Archer in all the worlds, after all,” Karna said with a brilliant smile and Arjuna seemed to grope for a response. But then the other Archers were congratulating them again and he was distracted from her, modestly accepting his accolades. Karna smiled as things gradually calmed and Robin Hood was able to try again. As he did, she wondered if anyone else would complete the challenge. If not, that was fine.

Arjuna had completed the challenge. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Author’s note: I went over the story of how Yudhishthira lost Draupadi in a dicing contest (augh!) and decided it would have gone a bit differently for Lancer Karna… Karna took Draupadi’s side when she questioned if Yudhishthira had the right to wager her. However, Karna did not continue to protest when Duryodhana shamed Draupadi and she still slagged Yudhishthira for being an idiot, as well as all the Pandavans for needing Draupadi to rescue them for their foolishness. Her opinion of Yudhishthira is rather low.

<hr>

_Someone must take the first step to reaching out._

_Karna was trying to be that person. It was difficult, though. Draupadi spent a very busy person, managing the treasury of the Kingdom and helping to ensure their prosperity. Karna thought, with a bit of wry humor, that the Pandavas were lucky to be blessed with such a woman. Yudhishthira was reputed to be wise but Karna had seen little evidence of it. Karna thought that without Draupadi to manage things he could easily dice their fortune away. (again)_

_Draupadi’s duties, though, meant that Karna had troubles finding a good time to approach her. It seemed like any moment Draupadi was not busy, Kunti was there. Karna’s mother in law seemed to find her personally offensive, making any time together very awkward. Karna would not be able to speak frankly with Draupadi with Kunti there._

_Finally, though, an opportunity came.  Draupadi was alone on an open terrace, working with freshly cut flowers. Karna was able to approach from the gardens._

_“Draupadi,” Karna greeted her with a small bow. Draupadi turned to look at her with a faint air of surprise. “Greetings. It is a beautiful day, is it not?” Karna mentally cursed herself, wishing that sounded more natural. She was so bad at small talk! A small smile played over Draupadi’s lips before she looked back at the flowers._

_“Yes, it is,” Draupadi said before picking up another flower, a white jasmine. Karna watched as she deftly wove it with the others. Ah, she was making a garland. The thought made a sudden regret well up in Karna’s breast as she remembered… her mother had wound jasmine flowers in her hair, despite Karna’s tantrums that she did not want them. The next day Karna had cut off her hair in protest. How angry Radha had been… “Would you like something to drink?” There was a pitcher on the table, filled with what appeared to be fruit juice._

_“Please,” Karna said instantly before moving towards the pitcher. She served herself before taking a deep drink. To her pleasure Karna discovered it was mango juice, mixed with fermented milk to create a beautifully creamy beverage. “Oh, this is so good,” Karna murmured, savoring the blend. “Draupadi I… want to apologize.” Karna felt this had to be said before she could go any further. “For my part in shaming you.” Although Arjuna had paid that back, most certainly._

_“There is no need to apologize,” Draupadi brushed her apology aside with a wave of one hand. “You were the only one to take my part, after all,” she said with a slightly brittle smile. “And what you said about my husbands was true.”_

_“Not all truths should be spoken. They are good men, despite their follies,” Karna said softly, feeling another swelling of sorrow in her heart. Duryodhana was also a good man and she dearly missed him. “And I… should have protested more.” Karna has made her opinion on the matter clear, but then stood aside when she saw Duryodhana was set on his course. It had seemed appropriate at the time. Now, she did regret that. “I am sorry.” Her mouth felt dry so Karna took another sip of the juice. The sweetness was soothing._

_“It truly is nothing.” Draupadi said before giving her a smile. This time it was open and sincere, nearly radiant. “But if you feel the need to apologize, I accept.” Ah. That lightened Karna’s heart. “Would you like to make a garland as well?” Oh, that would be wonderful!_

_“If you have enough flowers,” Karna answered and Draupadi laughed. Then they were working together, weaving the flowers into garlands. Karna knew this very well. Warriors would often wear flowers at feast times and Karna had woven her own decorations on many occasions. She had always preferred marigolds, with their vibrant golds, but the jasmine was beautiful as well. “Draupadi, I wondered… could you teach me to sew?” Karna asked shyly._

_“You don’t know how?” Draupadi asked in surprise and Karna smiled, a touch sadly. Sewing was a typical thing every woman learned, from the highest to the lowest._

_“Only warrior sewing,” Karna answered. A wandering warrior, as she had been before she’d met Duryodhana, would need to maintain his own gear. A patch, a straight seam, that was what such a man could do. “I… avoided learning anything more. I was a terrible daughter,” Karna said wryly. Oh, she had been awful. “But now I think I might like to learn.” She had more time on her hands, now that her duties had lightened. And something she’d hated as a girl might be more amenable as a grown woman. Draupadi frowned._

_“None of the concubines could teach you?” Karna hesitated, uncertain if she should spell out the truth. “Not that it is beneath me but I am quite busy!” Yes, but…_

_“It’s not that. The palace concubines do not care for me,” Karna said gently, a bit surprised Draupadi had not thought of it. But then, Karna’s situation was not her business. “I am the same social strata as them but I am a wife where they are not, so…” It was easy enough to fill in the blanks._

_“Oh, I see. And Arjuna can make them leave you alone, but he cannot make them associate with you,” Draupadi murmured and Karna nodded. That was the crux of the problem. “And Ulupi and Subhadra already hate you for being so beautiful.” That meant one of them didn’t? Karna was a bit surprised. “I really can’t spare the time to teach you, but I will find a teacher for you. And we can spend time sewing together sometimes.” Ah, good, that was what Karna really wanted._

_“Thank you,” Karna said warmly, letting Draupadi believe that she wanted this for herself. And she did, but she wanted it more for the other woman. She couldn’t help Draupadi with whatever was troubling her if Karna didn’t know what it was. They put the final flowers in place in the garlands and Karna offered hers to Draupadi. The other woman smiled and let her place it around her neck, fingering the flowers with a melancholy smile. Then Draupadi returned the favor, garlanding Karna and Karna laughed in pleasure. Ah, it was not the first time she’d been garlanded by a woman, not at all. Draupadi’s smile warmed and she seemed happy again but Karna had noted the brief sadness._

_She wanted to find the cause._

* * *

 

_Who is this person?_

Arjuna surreptitiously watched Karna’s Archer self. He was playing with Jack the Ripper, dashing through the snow with the child in hot pursuit. Arjuna had no idea what he saw in the serial killer. It was a lost soul, to be sure, and perhaps deserving of compassion but Lancer Karna had never shown any interest. _Who is this person?_ Arjuna absently rubbed his cheek, feeling the phantom imprint of warm lips.

Archer Karna was not the man he knew. Arjuna had already known there was something different about him but it had been brought home at the archery competition. To be encouraged by his brother… it could have seemed patronizing but somehow, it hadn’t been. No, his words had been filled with a great earnestness and an ardent desire. Shocking from someone who usually had so much difficulty communicating. Or… was it?

Archer Karna was subtly different from Lancer Karna. Now that he was truly observing the Archer, Arjuna had noticed that while he still rarely spoke, he seemed more eloquent than the man he knew. Archer’s gaze had the same insight but he seemed a bit more tactful in applying it. And the way he looked at Arjuna was odd. Perhaps that was a mirage, a figment of his imagination, but now that he was looking Arjuna had spotted the Archer gazing at him a few times and not in the manner of an enemy. Yet, not in the way he would expect from his brothers.

Rubbing his forehead – Arjuna was getting a headache – he left Karna and Jack to their play. He wanted some time to himself, Arjuna would go to his rooms and read a book. He had many available now and novels about the modern era were quite fascinating.

Settling onto his bed, Arjuna opened his book and began to read. It was a ‘murder mystery’, a genre that had not existed when he was alive. Of course, the fact that all books and poems had to be copied by hand made them a laborious process, reserved for important works. There was nothing important about this and the book itself was a shoddy thing, badly bound and flimsy. Yet the story was engaging and the sheer amount of such books available was a joy. Arjuna could read to his heart’s content and never come close to finishing.

After a suitable length of time enjoying the adventures of a man and his cat, Arjuna carefully bookmarked his page with a little golden clip, decorated with enameled flowers. Then he set the book aside and went to the mess hall for supper.

“You can do it mama! You can do it!” Arjuna was immediately greeted by Jack’s voice as he stepped into the mess hall. Frowning he looked around and saw Archer Karna looking dubiously at his plate.

“I don’t think I can,” he said and Arjuna wrinkled his nose at the giant hamburger on his brother’s plate. What gluttony… shaking his head, Arjuna went to get his food. He would take something more restrained.

When he got there, though, Arjuna discovered that was not an option.

“Here you are!” A smiling Kiyohime supplied him with another of those giant hamburgers and Arjuna regarded it with horror. Close up, it was unappetizing at best. The bun was the most appealing part of it but drooling out of the sides was a combination of red, yellow and green juices. The top part of the bun did not look bad but Arjuna could see the bottom was absolutely soaked with grease. Carefully lifting the top Arjuna thought the patty was overly charred, close to charcoal, yet extremely fatty. How had this combination been managed? There was a rather sad piece of lettuce and a tomato slice that had seen better days. The onions were acceptable but this was not a promising – “Isn’t it wonderful? I made it myself!”

“…I see,” Arjuna said, instantly giving up any thought of protest. Arguing with a Berserker was as futile as it was doomed. “I may not be able to finish,” he said as graciously as he could and Kiyohime pouted.

“Don’t make me feel like I’ve wasted my work, I might get angry,” she said sweetly but with the light of insanity in her eyes. “I need to show my Master how excellent I am at my wifely duties! And your brother is finishing his, see?” Arjuna followed her pointing finger to see that Archer Karna was attacking his hamburger with determination, tearing off small mouthfuls and chewing for quite a while. Also pausing to drink. Kiyohime was blind to that, though. “Please, enjoy!” Arjuna beat a quick retreat, hoping it was better than he feared.

Just as he was taking a seat, though, Arjuna happened to be looking in Karna’s direction. So he saw a strange expression cross Karna’s face just as he pressed a hand to his belly. His brother rocked in his seat for a moment before heaving and Arjuna’s eyes widened as he saw the tell-tale signs of someone about to vomit. Karna swallowed hard as Jack looked at him with wide eyes and then abruptly bolted from his seat. Arjuna was only glad when Karna reached the trash can before he lost the contents of his stomach. Glad for Karna, but deeply concerned for himself. _How do I get out of this?_ He didn’t want to be the next person puking in a trash can but he also didn’t want to be scorched into a cinder.

_Arjuna, please come to the control room._ Arjuna had never been so glad to hear his Master’s voice. He rose from his seat and Kiyohime’s head snapped towards him, her golden eyes molten. “I am summoned by our Master,” he said smoothly and Kiyohime’s eyes softened but still carried their insane light.

“Oh please tell her I would like to come too!” No thank you. Arjuna quickly left the mess hall, wondering if Kiyohime simply couldn’t see Karna’s distress or if her mind was manufacturing an excuse for it. Shaking his head at her Madness Enhancement, he made his way to the control room. When he arrived, Arjuna saw that Karna Lancer was already there. And despite everything between then, Arjuna was still happier to see him than Kiyohime. (he truly hated being on the same team with her. Only Elizabeth Lancer was worse)

“Arjuna! Get ready for a new singularity!” Their Master seemed brimming with life and vigor. Karna was smiling, just a touch, and also seemed bright and eager in his quiet way. Arjuna felt a stirring of joy in his breast. He was going with them to a new Singularity? Even if it meant working with Karna, that was marvelous! “I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to take the two of you together?” She looked at him with wide and appealing eyes but Arjuna needed no convincing.

“I am honored by your trust in me, Master,” Arjuna said, feeling deep pleasure that he had been selected and not Archer Karna. Being with his brother was unimportant compared to that. Karna just nodded and Ritsuka seemed quite pleased. “What is the situation?”

“A new Singularity that seems to be completely cut off from time and space. We’re not sure what’s in there but it’s noticeably growing power so it’s time to investigate,” Romani began to explain and Arjuna listened intently over what they did know – nearly nothing except that the Singularity was minor now but quickly becoming significant – and the aura it carried, which was incredibly malignant. They had both been chosen to go specifically because they were Divine and would be resistant to the miasma contained in the Singularity. Mash would be going as well, of course, and their Master. Arjuna’s fingers tingled in anticipation as the Rayshift began.

He would show his Master what his divine bow could do.

* * *

 

Arjuna paused to rub his forehead, feeling the sweat that was beading his hairline. It was hot in the singularity, hot and brutally humid. The landscape was strangely familiar, a great forest that recalled him to his childhood, yet hideously distorted. The vegetation ran riot yet also seemed diseased, stinking and decaying. It was disgusting but by now they were all used to the smell. The heat was the true torment.

“Sooo hot,” Ritsuka muttered and Mash passed her a canteen. She took a long swig before passing it to Arjuna. He accepted it gratefully before taking a long draught. The water was beautifully chilled by the magics in the flask and Arjuna sighed to himself in pleasure before offering it to Karna. He took it with quiet thanks before sampling the water. Then Karna took it on himself to refill the canteen from a nearby pool. The singularity was filled with water, mostly stagnant and filthy, but the flask would filter the water for them. “Are we getting any closer to the heart of the singularity?”

“We are,” Arjuna reassured her, certain it was true. They had fought numerous Servants, all of them strangely distorted. “We will reach it soon.”

_I hope so! The power of the Singularity has only increased,_ Dr. Romani interjected and Arjuna glanced up at the sky. When they arrived, it had been a dull, overcast sky. Now though, the clouds were rotating slowly, in a way that reminded Arjuna of a typhoon. Lightning flashed in the clouds and sometimes, Arjuna thought he could catch a whiff of ozone. But there was no rain. _It’s on the verge of becoming a serious threat to the Foundation of Humanity._

“We know, we know… ah, thank you!” Ritsuka smiled as Karna gave Mash back the canteen. Arjuna noticed, with a trace of guilt, that their Master looked like a damp flower, her hair completely fallen and clinging to her face and neck in damp strands. Karna’s hair was notable in contrast, still gently tousled and bouncy. Arjuna wondered how he did it. “Do you think we’ll see that shadow again?”

“If we do, I have an arrow for his guts,” Arjuna muttered beneath his breath. He didn’t like that shadowy figure that moved with ineffable grace. It had helped them several times, yet almost drawn them into a fatal trap. They had been chasing it, to question it, and run directly into illusions combined with great plant monsters attempting to eat them. They had won free but Arjuna had caught the figure staring at them with an aura of sheer malignancy before it had vanished.

“Arjuna, don’t be like that. He might be an ally,” their Master said placidly and Arjuna frowned. No one else agreed with him but he thought the shadow was purely antagonistic. It had helped them but only for its’ own ends. “Come on, let’s keep moving. We’re getting closer!” Arjuna glanced up at the sky again. If he was right, they were moving towards the eye of the cyclone. That seemed ominous.

This time the way was clear but to Arjuna, it was disturbing in the extreme.

“Arjuna, do you – “ Karna started but Arjuna cut him off.

“I do.” The building they were moving was unmistakeable. It was in the overall shape, the design of the walls and towers. It was the Palace of Illusions where he had spent much of his life. “There is nothing magical about it.” Arjuna said, more to bolster himself than Karna. The Palace had been full of optical illusions, not real ones. Karna knew that of course. His brother was silent for a moment.

“It is troubling.” …Yes, it was. Now that Arjuna saw this, he thought the entire landscape was a distorted vision of their homeland. Frowning, Arjuna rifled through the enemies that could have been summoned and caused this. Despite his personal dislike for the man, Arjuna instantly dismissed Duryodhana. His cousin had not been evil. That left plenty of suspects, though, mostly from their time in exile. What had that Rakshasa’s name been…?

When they reached it, Arjuna realized they would not have to worry about optical illusions. The palace was in ruins, a tattered, blackened husk of what it should be. The illusions had always counted on very careful engineering, they would surely have been destroyed. They skirted the building and entered the palace grounds. Arjuna put a hand over his face as the smell assaulted him. It was the stench of rotting vegetation combined with something particularly foul. Not an odor he recognized, it was sickly sweet yet strangely harsh. Chemical? Yes, this was not in any way a natural odor.

The plants around them were all blackened and twisted, putting forth blood red blooms. Karna paused to tentatively sniff one and recoiled with a sneeze. Arjuna stared at him in disbelief and Karna rubbed his nose before explaining.

“They are the source of the odor.” Oh. How lovely. Then their Master called from ahead.

“Arjuna, Karna, hurry up!” Arjuna instantly moved, feeling like a fool for letting their Master get ahead. Yes, the palace was distracting but that meant nothing! Karna felt the same way, if his murmured apologies were any indication. Although Mash had been there to defend their Master. “The spiritual energies here are off the charts,” Ritsuka muttered and Arjuna nodded. The concentration of power was pressing on his skin, an unpleasant weight. “But it feels like there’s someone human here?” Oh? “A Master?” Arjuna’s hands tightened on his bow. They had to be nearing the cause of the Singularity.

Indeed they were. In the heart of the gardens, a spot that Arjuna remembered as a beautiful place for meditation, a Master and Servant waited for them. It was the shadowy figure from before and now Arjuna could see it was male. Darkness no longer clouded his senses and the form was clearer, but he was wearing a black cloak that rustled softly in the breeze. It obscured all the details and the hood hid everything but his lower face, which had a dark skin-tone identical to his own. Beside the Servant was the Master and just from one look at her, Arjuna was sure they were about to battle. She was a young woman with vibrant red hair, pulled into a ponytail. Her skin was extremely pale and there were dark bags beneath her eyes. She gave off an aura of feverish energy and Arjuna suspected that she was extremely unwell, both mentally and physically.

“Welcome, welcome! I’m so glad you finally came!” Really. “You’ve done so much to help us! Thank you! The Grail is nearly complete!” Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” Ritsuka said and fortunately, the other Master was quick to explain.

“The Grail in our world was broken! Such a terrible shame… they tried to transplant pieces of it, you see, and grow a new one. They thought they had and we won the war but when we tried to use it, it shattered! Such a terrible shame!” Arjuna glanced towards the shadowy figure. He was waiting patiently. “We were all sucked in here and my Avenger came up with a wonderful plan!” Avenger? The embodiment of hatred? That certainly suited this place. “We would gather up the souls that had been sucked in here with us and rebuild the Grail so we could use it again!” What if it shattered again? Still, Arjuna supposed from their perspective it was worth a try. “But so sad, so sad! Most of my Avenger’s power was with the Grail and we were having trouble gathering up the souls until you came! You did such marvelous work for us! Thank you!” Ah, so that was why the figure had been helping them. Arjuna had known it was pure self-interest.

“And now it is time for you to die and add your souls to the vessel,” Avenger said and Arjuna saw Karna stiffen, heard his Master and Mash gasp at the same time. Arjuna blinked in surprise. They had recognized the voice? It was foreign to him. “I see you all recognize my voice, except my foolish, uncorrupted self.” …What…? “I cannot tell who I hate more, him or the man who wears my wife’s face. As for who I am…” The figure reached up and pulled on something within the cloak. It fell away completely, revealing the truth and Arjuna felt numb as he stared into coal black eyes. They glittered with rage and hate as Avenger smiled, a wide, crazed smile.

The attack came with abrupt and brutal suddenness. Avenger launched himself at Karna, a spear of pure darkness materializing in his hands. The blows were titanic and Karna was quickly put on the defensive by the sheer energy and hatred of Avenger Arjuna. (was this really happening?) Arjuna quickly helped his brother with arrows, forcing his other self back.

Unfortunately, that caused Avenger to split his attacks. Arjuna wasn’t surprised when chains seemed to materialize out of nowhere and slashed at him, forcing him to move. He wasn’t expecting Avenger to use them to distract Karna, though, and suddenly leap back. A dark bow materialized in his hands and then they were being peppered by arrows, with all of Arjuna’s skill behind them.

_“Ah!”_ Arjuna gasped softly as he was nicked with an arrow. It was a minor wound but it burned like acid and he instinctively knew it was cursed. Karna, though, took several of the arrows and while they raised blood they did nothing more. Avenger saw that as well and dark eyes narrowed before he summoned his spear again and met Karna’s charge.

“The gods may have spurned me but I do not need them. My power is my own and I summon it now!” Avenger raised a hand to the sky and the cyclone responded by spinning faster. Arjuna saw flashes in the clouds and raised his bow. “Torrential downpour, that shall never wipe away my grief! Answer the call of my rage!” Arjuna tuned him out as he began his own incantation.

“Expanding sacred domain. Spatial fixation, divine punishment enforcement limits,” Arjuna intoned, hearing his other self’s voice rising into a scream. The lighting in the clouds was bursting now, flashing between clouds and causing great booms of thunder. “All approved. By the wrath of Shiva, your life ends now!” Although no life would be taken. Just as he sensed the power in the clouds coming to an apex, Arjuna unleashed his Noble Phantasm.

The power of Shiva clashed directly with the power of Indra. The explosion was titanic and threw them all to the ground. Arjuna’s ears were ringing and he felt dazed and confused as he pulled himself back to his feet. Fortunately, everyone was in the same state. The only exception was Mash and their Master. Mash had shielded her and she was talking frantically to Romani.

“Emergency Rayshift! Do it now!” What? They couldn’t flee now! Avenger’s Master was pulling herself back to her feet and Arjuna was tempted to put an arrow in her eye, but let the impulse pass away. It was dishonorable to attack the Master first and he would not break the dharma’s of war a second time. Avenger didn’t seem to notice her exposed position, recovering enough to launch himself at Karna again with a guttural sound of hate. They were both unsteady at first but they quickly firmed and Arjuna just watched for a moment, marvelling at the skill. It was… good to see himself like this, to see that his skill with the lance truly equalled Karna’s. Arjuna materialized his bow and tried to fire an arrow before gasping in pain. Surprised, he looked down at the wound he’d taken earlier. It was on the upper bicep of his right arm and it appeared to be rotting? Flesh was sloughing away from the injury. The intensity of the combat had kept Arjuna from noticing but he no longer had the strength to use his bow. Arjuna’s gaze snapped back to Karna and Avenger and he tried to gauge the battle. The result he came to dismayed him. _We could lose this battle._ Although Karna hadn’t used his noble phantasm yet. Perhaps that could take the win?

Then a golden arrows slashed through the darkness. It would have hit Avenger but to Arjuna’s confusion it seemed to vanish? Evanescing before it could strike the target. Avenger disengaged from Karna, who let him go and they all turned to see Archer Karna. He was holding his bow and gazing at Avenger with… what?

“I am here. He is not me, but I am here,” Archer said compassionately, staring at Avenger with an odd intensity. Avenger made a strange, choked sound before his weapon vanished. He rushed towards Archer Karna and Arjuna’s eyes widened as Avenger embraced him and then KISSED him? It was a deep, passionate kiss and Arjuna’s mind reeled as he watched. What were they doing…?

“AVENGER! Stop that right – “ That was as far as Avenger’s Master got. Chains whipped around her before tearing her apart with a hideous sound. Arjuna stared as blood exploded, gushing over the dirty ground. Avenger didn’t even look at her, too caught up in what he was doing to care.

_He killed his own Master,_ Arjuna thought with a feeling of shock as he stared at the scattered pieces. _He killed her for interrupting._ That was what it came down to and it horrified him. _How could I be this person?_ To take away a life as casually as swatting a bug… the life of someone who was supposed to be an ally…

“Oh Arjuna. What happened to you after I died?” Karna’s voice recalled him and Arjuna looked towards Archer and Avenger. So he saw when Avenger’s hands went around Archer’s throat.

“Don’t judge me whore!” Avenger hissed, his grip constricting painfully. Archer just looked at him with calm eyes. “You slut, this was all your fault you – “ Arjuna saw Lancer Karna about to take action but before he could, Archer Karna reached up and pulled Avenger into another kiss. This one was soft and loving and the hands around Archer’s throat loosened before falling away. When they parted, Archer asked his question again.

“Arjuna, what happened to you after I died?” The compassion in the soft question was infinite. Avenger stared into Karna’s face for a moment before starting to shake. A harsh, rasping sob left him and then Archer’s arms went around him. They both fell to their knees and Avenger wrapped his arm around Karna, more heavy sobs wracking his body as Karna comforted him like a mother, holding him close. Arjuna felt a sense of unreality as he watched. What was this?

“My Archer self is a woman,” Karna murmured in his ear and Arjuna started. When had Karna gotten that close to him?!? But his surprise quickly slid away to a deeper shock.

“You knew about this?” Arjuna asked, still watching the scene in front of them. Karna was drying Avenger’s eyes, murmuring something in his ear as they held each other. He replied in a whisper and Arjuna saw Karna close his – no, her eyes for a moment, an expression of great sadness upon her face.

“Only her gender. This is… unexpected.” Karna replied after a moment and Arjuna was glad of that at least. Although what WAS this? The body language between them did not seem at all right for brother and sister. And that kiss earlier had been absolutely indecent! Then Avenger was pulling himself to his feet.

“My wish is granted. I want nothing more… please, take it.” Avenger said with a small smile and held out his hands. A Grail materialized within them. It was cracked and a bit battered, but complete. Arjuna ran his senses over it before deciding they had succeeded, that was a true Holy Grail. Mash firmly stepped in front of their Master and took it for her.

“What was your wish?” Ritsuka asked and Avenger lowered his gaze for a moment before speaking.

“To see her again. To apologize for my actions towards her, to say the words I never did in life,” he said and then arms went around him from behind. Karna rested her head on his shoulder, speaking in his ear.

“There is nothing to apologize for. I love you Arjuna, truly and with all my heart,” she said and Arjuna felt absolute shock. Love?!? “It hurts me to see my worst fears realized but that is all. I do not blame you, my love.” Avenger turned in her arms and held her close, dark against light.

“It warms my heart so much to hear that. I – “ Then there was sound that was just on the edge of hearing, yet seemed to pierce the bones. Arjuna’s head snapped towards it and he saw that over the slaughtered Master, a dark cloud was beginning to form. Was that a ghost?!? “Ah, I feared as much.”

“What?? What is it?” Ritsuka cried as the wind began to rise. Archer Karna stepped back and materialized her bow. Arjuna glanced down at his arm and saw white bone showing… why didn’t it hurt? The pain was nearly gone but the damage was only becoming worse.

“It is the souls and power I gathered, that I meant to feed into the Grail.” Avenger sounded surprisingly calm despite the winds that were starting to scream, the howling of the ghosts that continued to rise. There were more shadows forming as the thunder rolled. “Without the grail to contain them, they are taking corporeal form. But without the Grail this Singularity will collapse, taking them with it. Go, all of you! I will hold them off,” he said and Arjuna’s eyes widened. He meant to sacrifice himself?!

“Arjuna, no! You cannot!” Archer Karna said urgently before firing a golden arrow at a clump of darkness. It dispersed but then immediately began to reform. “You must come with us!” There was bitter laughter as Avenger summoned his bow.

“I cannot. My existence is bound to this Singularity, just as theirs is… but now that you have met me, perhaps I will be summoned.” A Rayshift appeared, the blue gateway spooling out. They just had to take it. “Now leave me! I will match their hatred with me own!” Arrows slashed out and they made the ghosts keen.

“NO!” Archer Karna would have remained but Lancer threw her over his shoulder before bolting down the Rayshift. Mash and Ritsuka followed with Arjuna going last. He could hear the laughter behind him and the howls of the ghosts. “Arjuna! I can’t be alone again after waiting so long! Arjuna! ARJUNA!” Karna’s anguish was painful to hear but nothing distracted them as they went back to Chaldea, the Singularity collapsing behind them. As they arrived a wave of faintness hit Arjuna and his knees hit the ground. He was vaguely aware of voices raised, hands on his body, before the darkness claimed him.

He had many questions but they would have to wait for later.


	10. Chapter 10

As he hovered in a place between life and death, Arjuna dreamed of being someone who was not quite himself.

* * *

 

_Arjuna bore a curse upon his soul._

_It was something he’d never told anyone about, because he took no pride in it. As a boy, old enough to know better but still very foolish, Arjuna had made a game out of stealing fruits from a stall at the market. The merchant had finally caught him at it and Arjuna had threatened him with the wrath of his father. (the human King, not the King of the Heavens) In a fit of anger, the fruit seller had cursed him._

_“May you be filled with longing for the thing you are forbidden to have!”_

_Arjuna hadn’t been afraid at the time. What could be forbidden to him, a prince and child of Indra? Years later, though, Arjuna would remember that incident and wince a bit inside. What a brat he had been, to treat the man so badly. Disgraceful. And whenever he remembered, Arjuna would vow to never be so unkind again._

_Yet, even when he remembered, Arjuna didn’t take the curse seriously. Merchants and poor folk cursed but the curses seldom meant anything. It took true power to make a curse come true. It did occur to him that the purity of the fruit sellers anger, combined with the worthiness of the target, might give the curse enough power to stay. Yet, what could be forbidden to him? Arjuna had scarcely ever found anything that he truly wanted yet could not have._

_Until._

_Until._

_Until._

_She was so beautiful. Arjuna stared at his wayward sister, kneeling on the ground in front of him. Her skin so pale, it looked like the finest of silk. His eyes followed the patterns of gold on her chest, like the finest of henna, but these would never fade or wash away. Tiny rubies glittered in the fading light like drops of blood and Arjuna wanted to touch them, to see if they were warm. Beneath them were her breasts and Arjuna’s gaze was caught by the pink tips there. Karna’s nipples looked so soft and he desperately wanted to take them in his mouth, see if they tasted as sweet as they looked. He wanted to feel that warm, pliant body in his arms, look into those sky blue eyes as her legs grasped him…_

**_She is my sister._ ** _Arjuna closed his eyes and tried to fight back the unwholesome desire. He’d had this all planned. After humbling Karna, he would arrange her marriage to a close ally, someone he could trust to treat the shameful woman well. Yet now he wanted her, wanted her more than anything in the world! Arjuna remembered the curse and knew, with a feeling of sick horror, that its’ time had come. Yet he could deny himself. He could turn away from the forbidden fruit and do the honorable thing. He could… could…_

_“I have decided. You will be my wife,” Arjuna heard himself saying and knew he was doomed. He would not deny himself this. The lust was too powerful and Karna’s protests were meaningless. He would have this beautiful woman in his bed, and not just for one time. As he seized her and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lip, Arjuna knew that with certainty._

_One time with Karna could never satisfy him._

* * *

 

_Sex with Karna was wonderful yet so very, very wrong._

_Arjuna could not restrain himself. Even knowing that what he was doing was a sin – not because she was his sister, but because it was vile to force a woman – he did not stop. The need for her was overwhelming, a great fire in his soul and he could not deny it. Arjuna hated every moment of the fight and was only grateful when Karna stopped struggling so he could finally take her properly._

_Arjuna felt an incredible pleasure and delight as he forced himself inside her. She was so tight, this beautiful woman – was she a virgin? – and so beautiful, so beautiful. Arjuna left sanity behind as he plowed into her, delighting in the tight heat around his member, the slickness that soon surrounded him._

_Sanity returned only after Arjuna spent himself and pulled away. Gazing at the limp, battered body, the bloody thighs and the blood on her lip, Arjuna felt a cold chill down his spine and a sickness in his gut. Karna’s eyes were closed and Arjuna wondered if she had lost consciousness. Swallowing hard, Arjuna stared blankly at the evidence of what he had just done. This was… not right…_

_Taking a deep breath, he straightened his clothes before leaving the tent to find water. Karna needed to be… cleaned off. Yes. As he tended to that chore, Arjuna happened to glance up and met sky blue eyes, watching him with an odd calmness. Arjuna was glad she wasn’t weeping, he didn’t think he could have withstood that._

_“I…” Arjuna started to apologize, but then stopped. His pride forbade it. And it seemed wrong, when… “Don’t fight so much next time and it won’t be like this.” Karna looked a little sick, behind her calm façade, but that was all. Arjuna took a deep breath before going back to his task._

_He could not apologize when he intended, no, needed to do it again._

* * *

 

_Having Karna for a wife was frustrating yet delightful._

_Delightful because Karna was Karna. The calm serenity, the poise and grace she moved with, those things had infuriated Arjuna when he’d thought she was a man. As a woman, though, they were beautiful and Arjuna found that being around his newest wife gave him a feeling of peace. She never complained and when her forgiveness was given, she never brought up the matter again. That was a great contrast to some of his wives and it made living with her a joy._

_Frustrating, for the exact same reasons. Karna never complained and Arjuna had to find out what was happening to her from rumors and servants! And on the rare occasion she did argue with him, Karna was utterly intractable._

_“Husband, you must not do this,” Karna said sternly, gazing at him calmly but sternly and Arjuna gritted his teeth. Someone had told her about his plans for that idiot woman who had tried to HIT her. “It was a very minor thing.”_

_“Karna, she tried to assault you!” Arjuna retorted and Karna shook her head. “That must be punished.” He meant to exile the woman from the palace. Arjuna had seriously considered executing her before deciding that was too harsh a punishment for a brawl between women._

_“But her whole life is here. She has children here and a husband. I doubt she has ever walked beyond these walls for more than a day,” Karna said, staring at him with those so blue eyes. “Please, this is too harsh for such a thing. She was more hurt than I was!” Arjuna didn’t doubt that. Even without the astras or her strength, Karna had made him work for his win. Still._

_“She must be punished. If you don’t like the punishment I’ve decreed, name your own,” Arjuna retorted, meeting her stare. Karna was the first to look away, her brow wrinkling as she thought._

_“…Give her a choice. Let her choose between apologizing to me, in front of everyone, or leaving the palace,” Karna said after a moment of thought. Then she looked back, holding her head regally and Arjuna suddenly saw her as a King. It was dazzling. “Then she can decide which is of more worth to her, her pride or her place.” Arjuna couldn’t help himself. He moved and caught her in his arms, holding the astonishing woman close._

_“Karna, that is a wonderful idea, so fair and just,” Arjuna murmured, feeling her warm body against him. Karna settled easily into his arms, snuggling against him._

_“Mm, thank you. I always wondered if I was good at such things,” Karna said softly and Arjuna wondered how she could doubt it. But then, she might be his sister but she hadn’t been raised to such duties. “Arjuna… it might be an odd thing to thank you for, but I would like to show my appreciation.” Karna looked at him through her eyelashes, a small smile on her face. Demure and seductive but Arjuna was distracted from that by her hand. It had slipped beneath the simple wrap he was wearing and found his length, curling around him. “Please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.”_

_“Wrong? How could you – uh…” Arjuna groaned, deep in his throat, as she fondled his cock. To have Karna touching him this way… he quickly became hard. Karna was blushing, just a touch and then her hand gripped him gently. She began leading him to the bedroom, still gripping him and Arjuna followed eagerly._

_“I mean, well, I want to try… um…” An embarrassed Karna was an adorable Karna and Arjuna went willingly as she pushed him onto the bed. Then she kneeled in front of him and Arjuna’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never asked her for this, this was something that could only be given willingly from his wives…_

_It was, objectively, a terrible dick sucking. But that didn’t matter because Arjuna was struggling not to laugh as Karna moved him from one side of her mouth to the other, making her cheeks bulge as she tried to figure it out._

_“You look like a hamster,” Arjuna said and Karna gave him an affronted look, her cheek still large. That made him laugh and she pulled away, scowling._

_“You’re too big! I can’t get it further back,” Karna complained and Arjuna grinned. “Why are you looking like that?!?”_

_“You’re praising my cock.” And completely innocently too, which made it better. Karna huffed before moving up his body._

_“Men…” Arjuna wasn’t expecting it when she grasped his cock and impaled herself on it, so suddenly. A gasp left his throat as that heat gripped him but he was also suddenly alarmed as Karna made a soft, gasping sound. There was pain on her face!_

_“Karna, the cream…!” They should have used it! Karna shook her head, her hair bobbing with the motion as she looked at him through hazy eyes._

_“No, I want this. I want… you…” Karna rested her hands on his chest and began to slowly move her hips. Arjuna met her movements, gripping her hips and guiding her, keeping it gentle. They kissed and Arjuna could see the pain fading from her face, slowly but surely. “I made a promise…” Arjuna might have asked about that but the motion of her body wiped the concern from his mind. Her breasts were bobbing with the movement of their bodies and the gold and gems glittered, the play of light shifting with every movement. The sight was incredibly erotic and Arjuna stared, enraptured. “The way you look at me…”_

_“You are so beautiful,” Arjuna said, breathless, and Karna moaned softly. Their bodies moved together, a slow, languorous dance that soon speeded, becoming more intense. Karna’s breathing speeded and she made the soft gasps, the little sighs that said she was approaching her peak. Arjuna felt it too as their coupling intensified, their movements becoming quick and erratic. He… could not… stop…_

_Arjuna felt the tightness in his balls, his approaching orgasm. He arched as he erupted within her, a breathless cry leaving his lips. Karna cried out as well, a sweet, breathy sound and Arjuna felt her insides flex before gripping him tightly. She seemed to milk him, pulling out his cum and taking it for herself. Arjuna loved every moment and watched Karna, her trembling body, the white skin lightly dewed with sweat. Her breasts bobbed with every breath, the gold glittering and to Arjuna it was the most enchanting sight in the world. Then Karna sighed and lay against him, their bodies still entwined. Arjuna embraced her, feeling that warmth, that flame within his chest. She was trusting him, trusting him enough to let him hold her…_

_“I love you Arjuna,” Karna murmured. Arjuna felt like she had punched him in the chest, but it was a wonderful feeling. He had never felt something this before… it almost frightened him with the intensity._

_“How – how can you say that after…” Arjuna started but Karna silenced him with a kiss._

_“Shhh. Do not speak of that,” she murmured in his ear and Arjuna wondered how they could not. It would always be between them. “That will always be between us but I am who I am.” Her hand caressed his cheek. “You already have my forgiveness.” And when Karna gave something, it was without strings._

_“Thank you,” Arjuna whispered and Karna kissed him again before wiggling. Obeying the unspoken request Arjuna let her go and Karna moved, separating their bodies. They settled into bed together, warm and cozy and Arjuna kissed the back of Karna’s neck before allowing himself to drift to sleep._

* * *

 

_Karna was not Arjuna’s only willful wife._

_In fact, Arjuna was attracted to willful women. He reflected on that with a bit of horror as he watched what was going on in the gardens, vaguely aware that all his brothers and several palace guards were watching as well._

_“HIYA!” Chitrangada had Karna in a hold and tossed her into the ground. That made her dress – a very proper dress – fall over her head and reveal her buttocks. Karna quickly rolled, taking away the view but Arjuna wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. Did these two have no shame???_

_“ENOUGH!” Karna froze but Chitrangada didn’t, lost in the battle lust, and she tackled Karna. Oh, now he was getting a wonderful view of Chitrangada’s nether regions… “I said ENOUGH! Wives, stop!” That finally caught her attention and the warrior princess let go of Karna, who tried desperately to straighten her clothing. Chitrangada bounced to her feet and planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him. She was remarkably beautiful, her dark skin flushed and black eyes flashing._

_“Why are you interrupting our duel?” She demanded and Arjuna heard a stifled snicker from one of his brothers. Arjuna took a deep breath. He had to enforce some proper decorum around here!_

_“You are both completely indecent! Particularly you, Karna! Why are you fighting in such garb?” Arjuna snapped. Although he was also reminded that Karna didn’t really own anything suited to fighting. Why would she need it? He hadn’t anticipated this. Karna looked very embarrassed._

_“I tried to tell her this dress would go everywhere…” She murmured but Chitrangada waved away the concern._

_“It’s nothing they haven’t seen before.” Yes, but not from Karna! “I wanted to prove that I am still the finest female warrior in the world!” Well, no, she wasn’t. Karna might have been the finest MALE warrior in the world, Chitrangada couldn’t possibly outdo her. Arjuna wasn’t going to say that, though. He tried for something more diplomatic._

_“You will always be the glorious warrior princess I married,” Arjuna said sincerely, remembering those times. Was it wrong that he’d enjoyed it so much? Chitrangada glowed as Karna took a step away. “But this is completely indecent. Both of you, come to my chambers.” He had an idea for how to punish them. From Chitrangada’s smile and his brother’s laughter, they knew what he meant. Karna looked apprehensive, beneath her calm, and Arjuna felt a bit badly for alarming her. Although what would she think of this?_

_When he had them alone in his quarters, Chitrangada snuggled against his side._

_“How do you intend to punish us, husband?” Her voice was warm with insinuations and Arjuna smiled before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Her lips were warm and yielding against his and Arjuna reached out. Karna squeaked in surprise as he caught her and pulled her close, against his other side. When he let go of Chitrangada’s lips Arjuna turned to her, taking in Karna’s wide blue eyes, her beautiful face with the hair that was gradually lengthening, framing her face with shaggy bangs. Arjuna pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, revelling in the feeling of her body against him._

_“Both of us? Together?” Karna asked breathlessly as they parted and Arjuna smiled._

_“Yes.” It wasn’t unusual. Chitrangada pulled away, but only to work on the ties of her tunic. Karna gasped softly as Arjuna began to gently disrobe her, feeling a tingle of anticipation as her pale skin was revealed. He could not wait to take them together. Chitrangada laughed and Arjuna glanced back, smiling as he saw her beautiful body. Her pubic patch was shaved in the shape of a heart, something that never failed to excite him. Karna was still wide eyed as Arjuna brought them both to his bed, but he didn’t mind._

_She would get used to it._

* * *

 

_It was the fight with Chitrangada that made Arjuna decide to give Karna a gift._

_If Karna and Chitrangada were going to be ‘dueling’ – argh! – Arjuna wanted them to do it in a half-decent manner. So he selected a bow. Careful thought went into the selection… he was not going to give Karna back her Vijaya, that was absurd. Nor was he going to give her a bow capable of hitting the guards on the walls. (not that Arjuna thought she would do that but it was good to be prudent) So the bow he gave her was weak, meant only for a child, just learning the ways of archery. But it was very fine and would serve its’ purpose well._

_Karna reacted like he had given her a bit of water in a desert and Arjuna was delighted yet also ashamed as she kissed him soundly. He had to interject a note of sternness._

_“Be careful not to break it. I will not give you another,” he said and Karna nodded earnestly before carefully trying the bow. Her eyes widened in surprise as it creaked and she immediately let go of the string. Then she gave him a soft smile._

_“I appreciate it. Archery has always been my great passion in life,” she said warmly. “When I was just a girl I would borrow my brother’s bow and practice every moment I could.” Karna’s hands caressed the warm wood of the bow as if it was a child. “This is much finer, but it’s like the bow I used back then… I will treat it well, I promise.”_

_“See that you do.” Arjuna knew he was being curt but couldn’t help it. He beat a retreat as quickly as he could, leaving Karna to assemble a target for herself. Arjuna knew exactly what was wrong… he felt guilty for denying Karna this for so long. And yet, Karna did need to learn her place in life as a wife. Sighing, Arjuna ran a hand through his hair._

_Why did this feel so wrong?_

* * *

 

_Later, Arjuna would reflect that what followed was partly his fault. He should never have introduced Karna to the idea of having sex with other women. Because while he didn’t mind sharing Chitrangada with her, there was someone else that was… different…_

_Arjuna was looking for Draupadi. This was his year to be her husband and Arjuna hadn’t been spending enough time with her, he knew it. Yet now that he was trying he couldn’t find the infernal woman! Finally giving up, Arjuna went to find Karna. She would likely be in her quarters this time of day, reading a book or working on the sewing she was being taught._

_Arjuna let himself in and stopped dead. There was no one in the sitting room but he could hear moans and gasps, sweet and familiar voices, coming from the bedroom. Feeling in a trance, Arjuna moved to the bedroom and carefully peeked inside, his dark eyes widening as he took in the scene._

_Karna and Draupadi were on the bed, tangled in a glorious mess of limbs. They were rubbing against each other, shifting their hips in time together. Pale skin was dewed with sweat and Arjuna felt his groin tighten as he watched. They were both making soft, sweet little sounds and Arjuna swallowed hard as Karna cried out, jerking sharply against her partner. Draupadi followed the movement, their bodies rubbing sinuously together and her breathing coming faster and faster. Arjuna felt faint as his first wife cried out, jerking in the familiar throes of pleasure. This was… incredibly arousing… Arjuna watched, stunned as Karna gently untangled her legs from Draupadi’s but only so she could change their position. They shared a gentle, tender kiss and for Arjuna, desire suddenly flashed into anger._

_“What are you doing?” Arjuna snarled, stepping into the bedroom. They both turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Is this what you always wanted? To garland her instead of me?” An old hurt stabbed at his heart. He’d saw the way Draupadi’s eyes followed Karna, saw the well hidden regret when she’d so coldly rejected him… her, no, Karna was a her, this was absurd, what was he doing? Sanity might have intruded but then Draupadi rose from the bed, her eyes flashing._

_“Perhaps it should have been! I should have married a man who would keep me for himself, not share me with his brothers!” She had consented to that – “Or lose me in a dice game!” Arjuna flinched at the old complaint. It never ceased to sting._

_“Oh please stop! Do not fight!” Words along might not have stopped them but Karna bounded between them, still completely naked. Blue eyes turned to Draupadi first. “If you wish to be closer to your husband, bringing up old hurts can only drive him away. Please, we must make peace with the past,” Karna said before turning her blue eyes to him. “And Arjuna, what is this silly jealousy? We are both your wives. Should we not love each other?” Arjuna knew she had a point. There were many… close friendships… particularly among the concubines._

_“And you have shared me with your brothers, after all,” Draupadi said and Arjuna flinched at the bitterness in her voice. He might have retorted but Karna turned and hugged Draupadi before whispering something in her ear. Draupadi seemed resistant to Karna, but then abruptly crumbled. “I… I know… I should not have brought that up again… I am sorry.” What was going on here? Arjuna had a feeling that Karna and Draupadi had been discussing him extensively. Arjuna didn’t like that, at all, but there was nothing he could do about it._

_“Draupadi, come with me. We have much to discuss,” Arjuna finally said. They needed to talk about this. Karna let go of her fellow wife to look at him again, meeting his eyes squarely. Her beautiful spirit shone through again and Arjuna could not help but be dazzled, even with his other wife in the room._

_“Please, do not fight about things long past, that is all I ask,” Karna said firmly and Arjuna knew that would be difficult for them both. Yet, it was a very wise thing and he nodded as Draupadi began to dress. Karna dressed as well and she was clothed when they left her behind, Draupadi silent by his side. Arjuna knew he would have to explore her feelings for Karna, but hopefully they could keep the past out of it._

_It would be difficult but they would have to try._

* * *

 

Author’s Note: Doing two events is so draining, three if you count another game I play… anyway, here is the long belated chapter! There’s more of the past but you’ll have to wait for that…


End file.
